Ace Attorney Hero of Truth and Justice
by NewComer1
Summary: Three years before Phoenix Wright's Trilogy began, there was another lawyer who seeks for real truth and justice. His name is Hawk Veritas, and this is story. He will make allies, friends, and meet crazy witnesses as he uncovers the truth behind the crimes, and the real culprits. Current Status: Case 3. One of the idol group members was murdered in the dressing room!
1. Prologue and Turnabout Gun 1-1

**Ace Attorney: Hero of Truth and Justice**

 **Prologue**

In this world, we live in time of peace. However, sometimes peace can be interrupted when murder occurs. To handle such heinous drawback of our societies, we create a judicial system or simply justice system, where we charge the accused and decide his or her fate by the verdict decided by judges or jurors.

Two sides play against each other to prove whether the accused one is innocent or guilty. They are the defense attorney, the lawyers who fight to defend the accused one and seek the truth, and the prosecutor, the lawyer who fights for justice and prove the accused one is the one who committed the crime. However, don't get me wrong. Both of these polar opposites seek both truth and justice; it is just that their roles play a little differently. However, there is more than meets the eyes about these lawyers. There are few who became a hero, the one who seeks for the real truth and bring true justice.

"Objection!" a tall man with a black spiky hair and wearing a blue suit yelled out loud.

This man is one of those heroes. His name is Phoenix Wright. He has solved numerous cases. Some cases were whacky or crazy, and others were very serious. However, he managed to solve them and faced whatever comes in his way, thanks to his will, passion, and the help of his friends and the people who he cared for and loved. Nonetheless, he is probably the definition of seeking truth and serving for justice. Most importantly, he never gives up on his clients or anyone who's accused of a crime wrongfully.

However, today's tale is not about him. This is the tale of another attorney like him, who came before him, about three years prior. Although with different personality and characteristics, like the legendary hero, Phoenix Wright, this man is also a hero of both truth and justice…

-Turnabout Gun-

-Location: Super Secure Tech Co HQ-

Time: 11:15 pm

Date: March 1st 2013

A man in a black suit was typing and working at his desk with his laptop. His office room was very wide spaced. The name plank on his desk stated "Carlos Krow."

"I am almost done with this document. Once I am, I will back it up onto my flash drive and stop for the day," he said as he sipped his cup of coffee. "Aww! There is nothing better than a cup of joe during late night."

He continued typing on his laptop until he heard a door creaked. Someone came in.

"Huh? What do you want? Can't you see I am still working here!?" He grunted.

The unknown figure carried something that was pointing at him. "Hey. What do you think you are doing!?"

BANG!

"Gnnrgh!" With just one shot, Mr. Pena laid dead on his chair. The mysterious killer approached his lifeless corpse to check if he was really dead. After that, he swiped the man's flash drive and cell phone. He used the cell phone to send a text. With less than a minute or two, the mysterious killer left with the room's light turned off.

-Trial 1 Part 1-

-Location: District Court Defendant Lobby Room #4-

-Date: March 3rd-

-Time: 8:45 A.M.-

"Oh man! Oh jeez! I am done! I am over!" The man panicked. He wore a business suit and looked around his mid-fifties.

As he ran back and forth, a man in a blue suit and black necktie stared at him. He had a spiky blue hair and his eye colors was light dark sapphire blue. He had a black watch on his right wrist, which he used to check the time.

"Mr. Worlly, please do not run back and forth in the lobby. Everything is going to be fine," he said as he tried to calm him down.

(My name is Hawk Veritas. I am a defense attorney, but recently passed my bar exam; at least about two months ago. As you can see this…predicament, I am defending my first client. His name is Sam Worlly, age 55, business man. He is accused of killing his boss, the CEO of Super Secure Tech Corporation: Carlos Pena. It is a very serious acvusation, but I will never back out this case, especially involving a murder of a CEO of a big security film).

"Oh, Mr. Veritas, am I going to be alright?" he asked, sweating like a pig.

"Like I said, everything is going to be fine. You know that you are innocent, correct?" he asked.

"There are ten minutes left before the trial begins! The defense and defendant must be in the courtroom ten minutes prior to the trial, please!" the bailiff announced.

"It is time. Shall we get going, Mr. Worlly?" he asked calmly.

"I suppose so." Mr. Worlly gulped. "Let's do this."

-March 3rd 9:00 A.M.-

-Courtroom #4-

A crowd of people chatted in the courtroom until the judge used his gravel. "The court is now in session for the trial of Sam Worlly," the Judge said, with a powerful voice even for his age.

"Is both the defense and the prosecution ready?"

One the prosecution's bench, a man with sharp eye glasses and light green suit with red necktie stood very confidently as he toyed with his hair.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," the prosecutor stated.

"The defense is also ready, Your Honor," the attorney answered.

The Judge eyed the attorney. "Hello there. You must be new here. What is your name, young man?"

"My name is Veritas, Hawk Veritas," Hawk introduced himself.

"Mr. Veritas, it is a pleasure to meet you in the courtroom. I can see that you are a first timer here. You look very confident, but just to make sure, let's do a little test to see if you are truly ready. I will ask few questions and you will answer them back to me. OK?" the Judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor." Hawk nodded.

"Very well. First question; who is the defendant?" Judge asked, even though it was very obvious.

"That would be my client, Sam Worrly," he answered.

"Good. Next question is who the victim of this case is." (Another simple, yet obvious question, but in case you don't know, I can always check my Court Record. It is where I keep all the evidences and profiles for the case, including my attorney's badge. You can always check it as often as you want. You have my permission to do so).

"That would be Carlos Pena, the CEO of the Secure Tech Corporation, your Honor," he said.

"Very good. Now for the final question. What is the cause of his death?"

"He died after being shot by a gun. The bullet clearly went through the victim's heart; it was an instant death," Hawk explained.

"Excellent! I see that you studied this case beforehand very well. Now, then, I think the prosecution may begin their opening statement," Judge said.

"Certainly, Your Honor. By the way," he turned to face Hawk. "My name is Willy Payne, also known as 'Rookie Destroyer.' Good luck to you, Mr. Veritas."

Hawk gave him a blank stare. "Like the attorney answered, the victim's name is Carlos Pena. He was a very hard-working CEO of the Secure Tech Co, one of the largest information security firms in the country."

"Information Security?" Judge said puzzled.

"It is a basically a company that secures information stored on people's computer, Your Honor. According to the autopsy report, Mr. Pena was killed by a bullet in his heart. He was shot to death when the forensics analyzed his corpse. The police found the murderer's weapon, the gun, but they also found something very interesting about it," Prosecutor Payne stated.

"There is something interesting about the gun. What is it?" Judge said excitedly.

"According to the police and forensics, the gun was custom-built," Prosecutor Payne revealed.

(Custom-built. I better record this information into my Court Record).

Evidence Updated in the Court Record: The murderer's weapon.

Description: It was used for the murder. It is custom-built.

"However, that is not the only interesting thing they found about this gun! In fact, this evidence is the decisive evidence that proves that the defendant is guilty of all charge; his fingerprint was on this gun!"

"What!?" Judge gasped as Mr. Worlly sweat a lot.

"So, he is the one who did it!"

"I knew it! Why would he do such a thing!?"

"I know some people make guns as a hobby, but using it for murder!? That's so low, man!"

The Judge hit his gravel a few times to calm down the chatters. "Order in the court!"

Everyone stopped chattering. "Ahem! Prosecutor Payne, is that true!?"

"Yes indeed, Your Honor! The forensics confirmed that this evidence has the defendant's fingerprints all over it. I think that's enough to prove the defendant is the true culprit in this case!" Prosecutor Payne said with a confident smirk on his face.

"Objection!" His smirk turned into a worried flinch as the Judge and everyone else looked at Hawk, pointing out his left finger.

"Mr. Veritas!?" Judge asked.

"Sorry to surprise you, Your Honor. As well as everyone else, but even when my client has his fingerprints on the murderer's weapon, we should not jump to conclusions until we at least have a witness's testimony," he stated.

Judge nodded. "Mr. Veritas is right. I will allow the detail to be added in the Court Record. Meanwhile, Prosecutor Payne, do you have witnesses prepared for the trial?"

Evidence Updated: The murder's weapon.

Description: The gun is custom-built. The defendant, Mr. Sam Worlly's fingerprints were discovered to be on this gun.

"Ye-yes, Your Honor. I do have witnesses to testify for the trial. I call the first witness, the defendant himself to the stand to testify," Prosecutor Payne answered.

"Very well."

Few moments later, Mr. Worlly was standing on the witness stand. He didn't look very well on the stand.

"Defendant, please state your name and occupation," The prosecutor ordered.

"My, my name is Sss, Sam Worlly. I am a business man, working at the Secure Tech Co." He fidgeted.

"Are you alright, defendant? You don't look very well," Judge said worried.

(I think it is pretty understandable when a defendant feels unwell to be on the witness stand for testimony).

"Do not worry about me. I will be fine," he answered as he sweat.

"Well. OK," Judge said. "According to the prosecution, it seems to me you are in big trouble, Mr. Worlly. I do want an explanation for why your fingerprints were on the murderer's weapon."

"Yes, I want to know about it, but I suspect it belongs to you, doesn't it?" Prosecutor Payne asked slyly.

"Ye-yes, it is true. I made that gun," he admitted.

The courtroom became a social chatter room instantly. "Order ! Order!"

The Judge banged his gravel few times to calm everyone down.

"Mr. Worlly! Is that true? Is this gun yours?"

"Yes, it is true! I am done! I am done! That gun is a custom-built gun that I personally made! It is a hobby of mine, but I never use it for murder!" he panicked.

"We will see about that after we hear your testimony about what you did on the day of the crime and the story of this evidence. Please give your testimony," Prosecutor Payne sneered.

"Aahh, ok." Mr. Worlly sighed.

 **Witness Testimony**

 **-My Work Life-**

 **"It was like every other day.**

 **I woke up. Got dressed. Shaved. Ate breakfast, and then headed to work.**

 **I was called by my boss, Mr. Pena**

 **We talked about important business and other…stuff.**

 **I worked till late and went home.**

 **I was surprised when the company called me in the morning to inform me that**

 **Mr. Pena was found dead! I was shocked!"**

"Hmmm," Judge hummed. "This testimony sounds pretty definitive. What do you think, Prosecutor Payne?"

"I think it is fine, but I bet we can scoop some more info out of the defendant, but that is the rookie's job. Plus, I do want to know. Why was your gun found at the crime scene, defendant?" he said, smirking.

"That's because…it was stolen," he said nervously.

"Stolen!?" Judge gasped.

"Yes, it is true! It was at my apartment, but one day it disappeared!"

"When that did happen?" Judge asked.

"I think it happened about a week ago," Mr. Worlly answered.

"Alright. I think this information should be added to the court record."

Evidence Updated: The murder weapon.

Description: The gun was custom built, made by the defendant. It was discovered at the crime scene. It has the defendant's fingerprints all over it. According to the defendant, this gun was stolen from his apartment a week ago.

"The defense may now cross examine the defendant," Judge declared.

(This doesn't look good. Even though I solemnly believe that my client claimed his gun was stolen, it is not enough to prove he is innocent. One thing for sure is that one statement in his testimony caught my attention. I better press on it, but I should also look for some details in other parts of the testimony just in case).

 **Cross-Examination**

 **-My Work Life-**

 **"It was like every other day.**

 **I woke up. Got dressed. Shaved. Ate breakfast, and then headed to work.**

"HOLD IT." Hawk interrupted. "Mr. Worlly, besides your work, you stated that your hobby is making guns. Why is that?"

"Well, I just find it very fascinating to make them. It helps me forget about my stress from work and all my worries. It also helps me think, too. It is good for elderly health like mine," he said, smiling for once.

"I see. That sounds good for you. When I am on my break, I go fishing, so I can get away without thinking about my job and my life." Judge began to converse about his life.

"OBJECTION!" Prosecutor Payne interrupted. "Your Honor, that sounds interesting and all, but I think we should stick with the topic and the defense's question is irrelevant to this case!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Ahem, Mr. Veritas. Please ask questions that are more related to the case, or else I will give you penalty for it!"

"Sorry, your Honor. I will keep myself on track," Hawk said.

 **We talked about important business and other…stuff.**

"HOLD IT!" Hawk said out loud. "What is this other 'stuff'?"

Mr. Worlly began to act worried and sweated like waterfalls. "It's….It's not that important. We just talked about….stuff."

Hawk gave him a calm, yet serious glare. "Mr. Worlly, as your attorney, you must trust me. You got to say the truth. Now, I will ask this question again. What is this stuff that you and Mr. Pena talked about?"

Mr. Worlly bit his lip, and took a deep breath to calm down. "Well, you see. My boss and I talked about…my salary. He was planning to cut my salary."

"Oh my! That doesn't sound good! Why would he do that!?" Judge asked.

"I don't know! He…he just doesn't like me, I guess. He is the type of man who prefers younger, stronger employees over old veterans like me," Mr. Worlly said, feeling sad.

"That's just horrible!" Judge exclaimed.

"Your Honor, I think this information should be added to the testimony, please," Hawk requested.

Judge nodded. "Very well."

 **The stuff we talked about was a cut in my salary.**

 **I don't know why he would do that, but if you ask me,**

 **I think he just hated older employees, and preferred the younger ones instead.**

"OBJECTION!" Hawk shouted. "Mr. Worlly, I think you do know why he would or at least would have done to cut your salary!"

"Huh?" He looked puzzled. "What are you talking about, Mr. Veritas? It is the truth! He hated older employee geezers like me!"

"Maybe, but I don't really think so," Hawk said.

"Why is that, Mr. Veritas? Do you know something that the court does not know about Mr. Pena?" Judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. I would like to present this piece of evidence." Hawk presented a newspaper clip.

"A newspaper clip!?" Judge asked. Mr. Worlly looked nervous again.

"This newspaper clip talked about an article written last year. According to it, Secure Tech Co lay off about 100 veteran employees from age 40 to 60. As the article stated, the reason for it was to save resources and money to the company. Mr. Pena didn't really hate the older employees, but he laid them off in order to save the company!"

"Gaaaah!" Mr. Worlly gasped.

The courtroom became a room of chatters again. "Order! Order! So, that means Mr. Pena wasn't going to cut the defendant's salary because he hated him, but possibly a way to save cost?"

"Exactly, Your Honor," Hawk said.

"OBJECTION!" Prosecutor Payne interrupted. "How is that even related to the crime? If you ask me, I think you just made your own client guiltier than he looked before!"

"What do you mean, Prosecutor Payne?" Judge asked.

"With the information that the defense has just presented, now we have a motive for why the defendant killed the victim," Prosecutor Payne said, snickering.

"Oh! You are right, Prosecutor Payne! I did not think of that at first, but it makes a crystal clear now!" Judge agreed.

"It seems that the defense has just made his client even guiltier. Thank you, defense. I think you made the prosecution's job a little easier," Prosecutor Payne said, mocking at Hawk.

However, Hawk did not flinch, gasp, or look worried at all. He was in fact looking determined.

"Huh? Why do you not look surprised?" Prosecutor Payne asked.

"Prosecutor Payne, I would agree with you that with the evidence I presented, it does make my client guiltier. Now there is a motive for him to commit the crime, but I think this trial is not over yet! It only has just begun!"

He banged on his bench, the noise echoing through the courtroom.

 **Court Record**

Profiles:

Sam Worlly (Male; 55): My client. He works as a business man at the Secure Tech Co.

Pena Carlos (Male; 35): The victim. He was found dead at his own office.

Willy Payne (Male; 40): The prosecutor and my first opponent for this case. He seems to be quite experienced, but lacks some presence until he speaks up.

Evidence:

Attorney's badge: My way of identity so that everyone knows that I am a defense attorney.

Autopsy report: Victim died by a shot from a gun. The bullet was found in his heart, so the death was instant.

The gun: It is custom-made by the defendant himself. According to him, it was stolen from his apartment a week ago.

The newspaper clip: It contains an article that talks about Secure Tech Co. The company laid off about 100 employees from the age 40 to 60 to save cost and resources. It also states that the CEO, Carlos Pena, was rumored to be involved in illegal activities, but no evidence was found to prove this. Some journalist claim that the real reason for laying off experienced, older employee is because of that rumor.


	2. Turnabout Gun 1-2

**Turnabout Gun 1-2**

"Objection!" The prosecutor shouted. "I believe that with all the information that we know, this trial is over, and the defendant is clearly guilty!"

"Objection!" Hawk retaliated. "However, it is not, Prosecutor Payne because this newspaper clip has more information besides the laid off older employees!"

"There is!?" Judge gasped.

"Yes, indeed, Your Honor," Hawk said. "According to this newspaper clip, it also stated that Mr. Krow involved in some illegal activities, but no evidence was found to prove this. However, I think we might learn this more…if our witness could explain this."

"WHAT!?" Mr. Worlly jumped.

"Objection! How could that be anything related to the crime!?" Prosecutor Payne questioned.

"I think it does. The witness here, Mr. Worlly, worked at Secure Tech Co for many years now! He must have known something about Mr. Krow! So, I believe that we need another testimony. This time, explain more about Mr. Krow and his real reason behind the laid off, and the salary cut," Hawk said decisively.

Judge thought for moments until he opened his eyes. "Hm, alright. The witness will have another testimony as the defense requested. To me, this makes the defendent look more guilty, but I will let this be an exception. The defense better have a proof at the end to prove that the defendant here, Mr. Sam Worlly, is innocent without any reasonable doubts." Judge said strictly. "Witness, please testify about the victim's rumored illegal status."

Mr. Worlly was looking down until he heard what the Judge said. "Yes..Your Honor."

 _Mr. Worlly seems hesitant to talk about Mr. Krow. He must know something about this newspaper clip. I better listen to this very carefully now!_

 **-Witness Testimony-**

 **Rumor about Mr. Krow**

" **Yes, it is true that Mr. Krow lay off many experienced employees, around my age.**

 **I did read that article about the company and the rumor about my boss.**

 **However, that does not mean I killed him!**

 **I bet the night that he called me to his office was the sign that I was next!"**

"The defense may cross-examine the witness' testimony," Judge said.

Hawk put his left hand on the bench. "Mr. Worlly, did you actually meet the victim on the night of the murder?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I….AH!" Mr. Worlly realized.

"Wait…hold on! Witness, you actually met the victim on the night of the murder!?" Judge shocked.

The courtroom became chatter box again until the Judge banged his gravel few times. "Order! Order, I say!"

"Mr. Worlly, please explain further on what happened when you met the victim on that fateful night." Hawk said, demanding.

"Gnrgh!" Mr. Worlly bit on his lip.

 **-Witness Testimony-**

" **OK, OK! I admit! I met Mr. Krow on that fateful night!**

 **But, it was just about my salary cut, and that is it!**

 **We…had an argument at first, but I complied with him in the end.**

 **Then, I left his office after that and went straight home!"**

Judge thinks for moments. "Um, I don't see where this is going, but as the case stands now, Mr. Worlly is the only one who is capable of murdering the victim. However, I will let the defense cross-examine this testimony, but be warned. I think I am losing my patience."

"Yes, Your Honor." Hawk nodded. "Mr. Worlly, so you admitted that you met the victim that night. You coversed with him about the possible salary cut, and that is it?"

"Yes! Just like I said! That was it!" Mr. Worlly shouted.

"OK, but then let me ask this; Why did you argue with him?" Hawk asked.

"Argue with him? Isn't that obvious? Anyone would argue at least!" Mr. Worlly pointed out.

"That is reasonable, but exactly what was the argument about? Was it really about the salary cut, or something more…serious than that?" Hawk shot a glare at him.

"That's, um, that, well," Mr. Worlly fidgeted. Suddenly, he burst out in panic.

"Gyyaaargh! I am so sorry! Sorry! I can't help myself! I, I, it was not about the salary cut! OK, I said it! It was really about….that!"

"What's that?" Judge asked, with his eyes wide opened from being surprised by his outburst.

"That…rumor about that illegal activity." He admitted.

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Hawk gasped.

The courtroom was overcome by chattering as the judge banged his gravel.

"Order! Order in the court!" Judge demanded. "Witness, is that a confession!? Is it really true that Mr. Krow did commit illegal activities in the company!?"

"Yes, and he was using me to do his bidding. Over these past 6 years, he asked me to do…many horrible things. When times became tough for the company, he laid off many veteran employees to not let anyone know the truth," Mr. Worllyconfessed.

"Why is that?" Judge asked.

"About most of the veteran employees knew Mr. Krow since the company founded, so to get rid of any suspicion, he got rid of everyone he knew in the company, except for me. He probably kept me around because I am, or at least, was too weak to fight against him. He was a CEO after all, and I am just a sad, lonely old business man. The company affected itself by his bidding, but it was all conducted by me. He controlled me to do his bidding."

Everyone was silent when they listened to Mr. Worlly's confession and story.

"I see. Well, witness, thank you for confessing and explaining this in the courtroom. It must have taken a lot of courage to speak up like that just now." Judge sympathized.

"Thank you, Your Honor." Mr. Worlly replied.

"But, Your Honor!" Prosecutor Payne spoke out. "Now that we know that Mr. Krow did something illegal, that does not mean that the defendant is off the hook! He is still the prime suspect, and the defense has not yet proved otherwise!"

"Hmm, that is true. Even with what we learned so far, one thing is still clear. Mr. Worlly is still the culprit, according to the evidences we have so far. I think this is a right time to hand down my verdict." Judge said as he was about to declare it.

"OBJECTION!" Everyone stopped and looked at Hawk, pointing out his finger.

"Defense! What is it now!?" Judge jumped.

"Your Honor, I don't think it is the right time to hand down that verdict! There is still one more thing we must do!" Hawk exclaimed.

"Objection!" Prosecutor Payne shouted. "Can't you see now!? As of where this case stands now, the defendant is the only one who's capable to commit the murder! He even admitted that he met him on the night of the murder!"

"Objection!" Hawk shouted at him. "Prosecutor Payne, did you not mention that you have **witnesses** prepare for testimonies?"

"Huh? Yes, but what about it?" He asked.

"You stated in the beginning of the trial that you have **witnesses** to prepare for the testimony, meaning you have more than one in mind. That would mean that we need to hear other witnesses before we close this case!" Hawk stated out loud.

Prosecutor Payne gasped as he realized that. "Hmmm, the defense has a good point there. Prosecutor Payne, you mentioned that you have witnesses for this trial, so I assumed that you have another one ready to testify, correct?"

Prosecutor Payne sweated nervously. "Y-yes, Your Honor. I do have another witness to testify today."

"Very well. I have made my decision! We will have a 30 minute recess before we resume this trial. In the meantime, the prosecution will have that other witness to prepare for the continuation of this trial. This court is adjourned!" Judge declared as he banged once to declare the break.

 **Court Record:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Sam Worlly** (Male; 55): My first client for this case. He works as a business man at the Secure Tech Co. During the testimony, it was found out that he met the victim on the night of the murder.

 **Carlos Krow** (Male; 35): The victim. He was found dead at his own office.

 **Willy Payne** (Male; 40): The prosecutor and my first opponent for this case. He seems to be quite experienced, but lack some presence until he speaks up.

 **Evidence:**

 **Attorney's badge:** My way of identity so that everyone knows that I am a defense attorney.

 **Autopsy report:** Cause: Shot in the heart. The bullet was found in his heart, so the death was instant.

 **The gun** : It is custom-made by the defendant himself. According to him, it was stolen from his apartment a week ago.

 **The newspaper clip:** It contains an article that talks about Secure Tech Co. The company laid off about 100 employees from the age 40 to 60 to save cost and resources. It also states that the CEO, Carlos Krow, was rumored to be involved in illegal activities, but no evidence was found to prove this. Some journalist claim that the real reason for laid off ofexperienced, older employee is because of that rumor. The rumor was confirmed, according to my defendant's testimony.

 **Mr. Worrly's testimony** : This is the record on the testimony my defendant gave in the trial. It contains all the details about his testimonies.


	3. Turnabout Gun 1-3

**Chapter 3-Turnabout Gun 1-3-**

-Courtroom #4-

-10:30 a.m.-

Everyone came back into the courtroom. Judge banged his gravel to resume the trial.

"It is time to resume where we left off. Last time, the defense has pointed out interesting evidence that proves that the victim, Mr. Carlos Krow, was involved in the illegal activities. However, it does not prove that the defendant is not guilty of the murder, which we will resolve now." Judge stated. "Is the prosecution ready for the next witness to testify?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The next witness will be the last, and prove that the fate of this trial." Prosecutor Payne said, smirking with confidence.

"Very well. Please call out this witness!" Judge ordered.

Less than a minute later, the new witness appeared at the stand. He wore a light blue uniform with a security badge on his right side. He held a holder for a gun on his belt, which tightened a light gray trouser to him. His skin color was white, looked Japanese, and eyes were black as his hair was also the same color while wearing a black cap.

"State your name and occupation, witness." Prosecutor Payne said.

The witness saluted to the judge. "My name is Kevin Shirota, sir! I am the chief security officer at the Secure Tech Co, sir!"

"Chief Security Officer? My, you look quite young to work in that high level of position!" Judge impressed.

"Thank you, Your Honor! I was actually a former police officer, but I retired from the force and decided to do simple work as security man as I protect the safety of the public as they work, sir." He said admirably.

"That sounds very noble of you!" Judge commented.

"Your Honor, I think it is best to leave that subject aside and focus on the trial." Prosecutor Payne said.

"Oh yes! That's right! Ahem!" Judge cleared his throat. "So, why is Mr. Shirota here testifying about?"

"He is here to testify about the night of the murder, sir. Mr. Shirota is one the who discovered the victim after hewas murdered." Prosecutor Payne explained.

"I see! Very well. The witness may give his testimony about the night of the murder when he discovered the victim." Judge declared.

 **-Witness Testimony-**

 **-That Night-**

" **It was March 1** **st** **I believe when that murder occurred.**

 **It was very late, but that is the usual thing to do for chief security officer like me.**

 **Around 10:00 p.m., I helped Mr. Worlly get back home.**

 **Then, I returned to the building.**

 **At about 11:20 p.m., I was patrolling the building until I approached the CEO's office.**

 **There, I found the door to his office was opened. When I looked in, there he was, dead!**

 **I call the police immediately!"**

"Hmmm. This testimony is pretty solid to me, but may I ask one thing?" Judge said, wondering.

"Yes, your Honor?" The security guard asked.

"Why did you help the defendant gets back home?" Judge asked.

"You see, I found the defendant, Mr. Worlly drunk. He was very drunk that I can't leave him going back home in the drunken state, so I drove him back home. It was very simple, but kind of repetitive thing I do because he haddone this about a week ago, too. His house wasn't that far away, although, so it wasn't a big trouble for me." Kevin grinned.

"My, you are more than such a good security officer! I am most impressed and sincere!" Judge complimented.

"Thank you, Your Honor! It is just part of my duty. Even though I quitted from the force, I still help other people in need." He answered with a prideful smile.

"Very well. The defense may begin the cross-examination." Judge declared.

"So, Mr. Shirota, you said that the defendant was drunk when you found him, correct?" Hawk questioned.

"Yes, that is right, sir." He replied without hesitation.

"Mr. Worlly, were you drunk yesterday?" Hawk asked to his client.

"Um, yes, I was. At least as far as I can remember, I woke up bit late than usual yesterday, indicating that I drank alcohol." He answered honestly.

"Since that is the case, that means my client couldn't have conducted the murder if he was drunk." Hawk pointed out.

"Objection!" Prosecutor Payne shouted. "It does not matter! He could have killed the victim before he was drunk!"

"That is not true." The security guard said out loud.

"What do you mean, witness?" Prosecutor Payne asked.

"According to the security camera, Mr. Worlly did leave the building at about 9:30 p.m. It says so on this photo. If it is OK, your Honor, may I give this out as evidence?" Kevin asked.

"A photo!?" Judge gasped. "Prosecutor Payne, I thought the police have investigated and collected all the evidence needed for this trial!"

"I'm so sorry, Your Honor. I guess is that the police forgot about it, maybe?" He said, unsure of himself.

"There is actually an explanation for this, Your Honor. The security camera system had some bugs to fix, so it takes some time to create footage photos." Kevin explained.

"Oh, I see. Very well, then. I accept this photo as evidence." Judge decided.

"Back to the main topic, so you took my client back home, when did you arrive back?" Hawk asked.

"I arrived back at about 10:20 p.m. It took about 10 minutes to find his home and go back again." Kevin explained.

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Kevin Shirota. I think you helped me prove who the real murderer is and the truth behind this case." Hawk said.

"What!?" Both Judge and Prosecutor Payne gasped. Kevin Shirota looked surprise, too.

The courtroom became a chatter box until the judge stopped them by banging his gravel.

"Order! Order, I say!" Judge shouted. "Mr. Veritas, please explain! What do you mean by what you had said!?"

"You see, Your Honor, what Mr. Kevin Shirota said now brought a new scenario to the case. The first scenario is that my client murdered the victim, Mr. Carlos Krow earlier after he was drunk and found by Mr. Kevin Shirota. However, second scenario goes like this; Mr. Kevin Shirota here is the one who killed the victim because he is also my client, Mr. Sam Worlly's thief!" Hawk said, shouting out loudly at the end.

"What!?" Kevin gasped. "That's outrageous! Why would I kill Mr. Krow!?" The witness angered.

"Yes, and how is it possible for Kevin Shirota to commit such crime!? He is a good security officer!" Prosecutor Payne argued.

"Objection!" Hawk shouted. "Did you not pay attention to what he has said, Prosecutor Payne?"

"What he had said? I don't understand what you are questioning on." He sweated.

"Just like Mr. Shirota said, he had taken Mr. Worlly back home when he found him drunk, and he has done this for a week now. According to my client's testimony, his gun went missing a week ago. This means that the witness who stands in front of us, Mr. Kevin Shirota, is the true culprit!" Hawk elaborated excitedly.

"Argh!" Officer Kevin jumped.

The courtroom became a chatter house again until the judge stopped them.

"Order in the court!" Judge yelled. "Mr. Veritas, that does sound a possible theory, but do you have any evidence to back up your theory?"

"I may have quit from the force, but I know that accusing someone without a physical evidence is a penalty! What is it the proof that I am the one who stole Mr. Worlly's custom-built gun, anyway!?" Kevin shouted.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shirota, but you just mentioned now that Mr. Worlly's gun was custom-built, how did you know that?" Hawk asked.

"Ah! Well, that is..easy! A former officer, like me can tell the difference between a custom one and a real one!" Kevin said, sweating a little.

"That is likely possible, but when you helped my client get back home when he was drunk, you just left him at his home. It is not like you took the opportunity to search and seize something out of his home while he was drunk, correct?" Hawk stated.

"Garh!" Kevin shocked. "That…you're lying! You still have no evidence that I used that gun to kill someone! Besides, is it even possible to kill someone with a custom-built gun? I don't think so!"

Hawk gave him a glare, a glare that only a predator gives to its prey. "Mr. Shirota, if you think my accusation on you is without evidence, you are clearly wrong. May I ask one more question?"

"What is it!?" He asked madly.

"Why do you hold a gun holder?" Hawk asked.

"Huh!?" He looked puzzled.

"Your occupation is security officer, correct. So, why do you have a gun holder on your belt? I don't believe that any corporation's security officer use gun during their work!" Hawk stated.

"Nrgh!" Kevin disgruntled.

"Of course, this is all my guess. I am only pointing out what is uncommon and strange in any predicaments. I really don't have definitive evidence that you did it, but with all due respect, everything I said so far is the truth. So, Mr. Shirota, would you do the same as well?"

The courtroom became silent. So quiet that you can hear water drop, or in this case, sweat drop. Mr. Shirotalooked down on himself as he gripped both his hand on the stand.

"…I….I.."

"Um, witness? Are you OK?" Judge asked.

"I….I confess! It wasn't Mr. Worlly who killed him. I…I did." Mr. Shirota confessed.

"What!?" Judge gasped

"Eh!?" Prosecutor Payne jumped.

"Ah!" Mr. Worlly shocked.

"It was me! It was really me! Everything that the attorney said was all true! I am the one who stole Mr. Worlly's gun! I am the one who used it to kill Carlos Krow! It was me!"

"But, why, Mr. Shirota!? Why would you do such thing!?" Judge asked.

Mr. Shirota couldn't say any words. "I think I can explain it, Your Honor." Hawk said.

"Mr. Shirota had a father who used to work at Secure Tech Co, alongside Mr. Worlly. However, after he was laid off, he…took his own life out because he thought that his life and pride were over. That is the reason Mr. Shirotawanted revenge on the CEO, for his father's unfortunate death. It is also the reason you quit the force and took the job as a security officer at Secure Tech Co, so that you can get close to Mr. Krow. Am I correct on this?"

Mr. Shirota wiped off the tears. "Yes, that is right. I took the job as security officer at the Secure Tech Co to investigate the truth behind my…father's suicide. When I found out that he was laid off just to get rid of suspicion on him and Mr. Worlly's involvement, I was furious! That is how I planned this whole murder! At the end, I thought my plan will go smoothly, but I forgot about one thing; this gun holder. I was planning to get rid of it, but I couldn't. It was a gift that my father gave me when I joined the force. He worked so hard to get this for me. It is the only thing I have to remember him by…"

Two minutes later, Judge looked quite finish with his thoughts as the courtroom was silent. "Prosecutor Payne, how is Mr. Shirota doing?"

"The police has arrested him and questioning him as we speak." Prosecutor Payne answered.

"I see. I think it is time to hand down the verdict. As crazy as this case was, I declare the defendant, Mr. SamWorlly, to be NOT GUILTY!"

Random confetti appeared as flow down from the ceiling. The people in the courtroom cheered for Mr. Worlly as he stood on the stand.

"This court is adjourned!" Judge said as he banged on his bench one last time.

-Defendant Lobby #4-

-11:00 a.m.-

Mr. Worlly looked very sad.

"What is wrong, Mr. Worlly? Are you sad about Mr. Shirota?" Hawk asked.

He looked up at the attorney. "Yes, Mr. Veritas, I am. It is very unfortunate for what he did, and what happened to his father. He and I were partner, and close friend. If only I could've stand up against Mr. Krow, then this would have never happen."

"Perhaps, but we are in the present now. What has done in the past stays in the past and what we will do now in the present will decide what will happen in the future. Besides, Mr. Worlly, you still have some unfinished business to do." Hawk said.

"Yes, but that is OK. I am not worried at all, and truthfully, I feel very…free now. I guess what you said before was true, Mr. Veritas. Saying the truth really sets a person truly free." Mr. Worlly smiled. "Well, I guess I better get going now. I got some work to do! Thank you for everything, Mr. Veritas!"

He left happily, feeling relieved and ready for what lies ahead for him. Hawk, on the other hand, reflected on this case.

"Well down, Hawk. Well done." A voice said behind him.

He turned to his shoulder, realizing a man was approaching him. He was tall (6 ft), had gray hair and mustache, and wore black suit with white shirt underneath it and black necktie. He also had a prosecutor's badge on his left side of the collar.

"Mr. Themis!" Hawk realized.

 _Mr. Theodore Themis. He is an old friend of mine who knew my grandfather. My grandfather was a well-known prosecutor. Mr. Themis was actually one of my grandfather's apprentices._

"What is your business for being here, Mr. Themis?" Hawk asked.

"Why, just to see your trial, Hawk! You done very well!" Mr. Themis commented.

"Thank you, Mr. Themis. It is really nothing." Hawk replied.

"Nothing! I think it is more than nothing, Hawk my boy! I think it was splendid. You are becoming a great lawyer, like your grandfather! Say, how about I take you to a dinner to celebrate your first victory in the court? What do you say?" He asked.

"Sure, Mr. Themis. That will be very good." Hawk said.

 _And so, that is the end of my first case, but little did I know that I will soon be involved in another one right after this. The dinner my old friend offered me is a promise that he will not keep. And, I must protect his most precious thing in the world….his daughter._


	4. Turnabout Lady Justice 2-1

**Turnabout Lady Justice**

 **Location: Prosecutor Themis' Office**

 **-Time: March 3** **rd** **, 6:45 p.m.-**

"Just give me the information I need, Mr. Themis!" A young-looking figure stated strongly.

"I am sorry, son, but I don't have anything to give you." Prosecutor Themis said, with a stern voice. "I suggest you to leave. You parents must be worried about you."

The figure got mad as he gripped his hand into a fist. "I guess I should get going…right after I get rid of you!"

"What!?" The prosecutor gasped.

Suddenly, the figure swiped a statue from his desk, and used it to hit on the prosecutor. He dodged quickly, but the figure continued to attack. They struggled against each other, but the figure managed to push the poor prosecutor, causing him to trip. With the open opportunity, he swung the statue right at his head.

WHAM!

Bloods dripped where the statue hit the poor man. The figure breathed heavily, surprisingly that he did it.

"There. My justice has served. Now, I better find what I am looking for and get out of here. Sorry, old man and sorry to you….Ashley."

-Time: 8:10 p.m.-

-Location: Prosecuto's Building-

"I wonder why Mr. Themis is taking so long. We should've met over 30 minutes ago. I better check." Hawk said as he walked down the hallway at the prestige Prosecutor's Building.

 _If you are wondering what is going on, an old friend of mine, Mr. Themis, prosecutor, has invited me to join in a dinner with him. He wants to celebrate my first victory in the court today. Apparently, he is running late, so I went to check if he is alright. I have a hunch that something might have happen to him…_

Hawk located his room number. He noticed the door was slightly opened. He also took a notice on the fingerprint scanner for the door lock. "Strange. Why is his office door opened?"

He went inside. The room was dark. It was messy; painting were on the floor, plant pots fell, pretty much a lot of stuff were on the ground. Even the bookshelves were emptied with all the books were on the floor, too.

"What the heck happened here!?" Hawk thought. "And what is this smell? Could it be…blood?"

 _Sniff. Sob._

"Someone is in here beside me?" Hawk thought as he slowly walked closer to the source of the sound. Then, he finally noticed there was someone else. A girl, who looked 15 years old, cried over a lifeless body. It was Prosecutor Themis' body.

"What the!? Prosecutor Themis!" Hawk shouted, which spook the girl.

"Excuse me, maim!" Hawk said as he checked over Prosecutor Themis. He placed his finger on the side of his neck to check any pulses.

"No good. He is dead. I need to get some answers to what exactly happened here by doing immediate investigation, but I also should call the police as well, but first..." He thought as he glared at the crying girl.

"Excuse me, young miss. Who are you and why are you here?" He asked.

The girl didn't speak a word, but her lip seemed to want to otherwise. "M, my name is…Ashly."

Hawk pondered. "I see. So Ashly, why are you here? Did you come here to visit Mr. Themis for a reason?"

She didn't want to answer those questions as she looked away.

"I see. I understand that you don't want to talk. Do not worry. I will call the police immediately. Then while we wait for them, I will investigate this office. So, just stay put OK?" Hawk asked.

"…OK." She complied.

Immediately, Hawk called 911 and after that, he scanned through the office quickly. He noticed that there were blood stains all over Mr. Themis' head. "So, Mr. Themis was killed by a blunt object. The murderer must have used something hard to hit his head. Better keep this in my note."

He noticed quickly some kind of word on the floor. It wrote in blood with Mr. Themis' right hand laid next to the last letter in the word.

"The word is written in blood. The room is dark, but I believe it spells…Ashley." Hawk thought. "Mr. Themis left a dying message, but could this girl, Ashly be…? I should not jump to the conclusion. This dying message may not mean that the name is the murderer's name. I better take a note on this."

After checking the body, he looked around. "This office is such a mess! It might have caused by the struggle between Mr. Themis and the murderer. However, there is one thing strange."

He took his focus to the bookshelves. "Why the bookshelves are all emptied? This could have not caused by the struggle fight. The murderer must have looked for something. Judging by that, some of these books are left opened and others are closed. Mr. Themis' office drawers also left opened as well. I better take a quick look."

He looked into the office drawer, but not touching anything. There were bunch of folders. Each folder labeled with a letter, from A to Z, but strangely, the letter F is missing. "Bingo. So, the murderer has stolen something from this office. Better make a note on this, too."

Suddenly, a door burst opened as police force came in; just little after Hawk finished his short investigation.

"This is the police! Do not move!" A tan-skinned detective exclaimed, with a rugged black beard.

30 minutes has passed. Hawk and Ashly were waiting outside the hallway. There were police officers, guarding the office or the crime scene as other guards kept other prosecutors or everyone else in the building from entering the crime scene.

"While the police are investigating, maybe I can talk with Ashly bit more. It seems that she is calmer now." Hawk thought as he noticed Ashly was quiet, unlike how she was crying before.

Before he got a chance to talk with her, a detective came out of the office and approached them.

The detective was a tall, strong man. His complexion was tanned brown, with dark brown eyes, and rugged black beard. He wore a gray coat, black shoes, and red scarf around his neck.

"Alright. I need to questions both of you. My name is Detective Gordon Rock, so I recommend you all to say the truth and only the truth. Got it?" The detective in his dark brown jacket said

"Yes, Detective Rock." Hawk obeyed as Ashly only replied with a silence.

"OK. First of all, tell me your name and the reason for why you are here." Detective Rock said.

"My name is Hawk Veritas. I came here to meet Mr. Themis to check on him. He promised me to take on a dinner tonight, but he was being late, which is why came to see and check on him." Hawk answered thoughtfully.

"I see. What about you, Miss?" Detective Rock asked to the girl, but she didn't say a word.

"Her name is Ashly, sir. I found her in the office when I discovered the victim. She came to his office before I did." Hawk answered for her.

"OH! So you are Ashly, huh. In that case, I think it is best to question you further at the precinct. Please come with me, Miss." Detective Rock said as he was about to locked her arm with his hand-cuff.

The girl shrugged away and hides behind the attorney. "Hey! Do not resist, maim! I am only doing this for your own good!"

"Detective Rock, I think it is best to take her to your department little more softly and kinder." Hawk suggested.

"Huh? Are you questioning my authority!? Don't tell me how I work!" He argued. "Now that I notice, are you a…defense attorney?"

"Yes I am, sir." Hawk replied.

"Hmph! That explains a lot! Sorry pal, but I got to take your 'client' here to the precinct. Now, come with me, girl!" He ordered.

Hawk turned to his shoulder. "Do not worry, Miss Ashly. I will see you soon at the precinct. We can talk there."

The girl looked at the attorney. She nodded and went to the Detective's side.

"There! That wasn't hard at all, was it?" Detective Rock said as he hand-cuffed her. He then turned to the attorney. "And you! You better not nose around the crime scene while I am away! I suggest you go back home!"

As he was about to leave with Ashly, he was interrupted again. "Hold it!"

"What now!?" He barked.

"What time will the Detention Center be open?" Hawk asked.

"Huh!? Geez, man! The Detention Center opens in the morning at 9:00 a.m. There, happy! Now, if you excuse me!" Detective Rock growled as he took the girl with him. She turned to her shoulder to look back at Hawk as he saw them go away.

 _That detective sure has…intimidating personality, but nonetheless, I guess that is the usual response you get from a detective if you work as an attorney. The police and prosecutor work hand in hand with each other. Therefore, some of them see us defense attorney as enemies or something in line with that. Detective Rock is no exception to this common belief, but I have a feeling that I will see him in the trial. For now, I should rest and continue the investigation tomorrow._

-Time: March 4th, 9:15 a.m.-

-Location: Detention Center-

Hawk was sitting on the chair with a bench and glass wall in front of him. This was the room where visitor can talk with the accused one. The door on the other side of the glass wall opened. Ashly came in as well as the guard, who was supervising her. She sat on her chair.

"Good morning, Miss Ashly. How was your sleep?" He asked.

"…." She said no word.

"I see. I understand that you have not slept well tonight, but just do your best to answer the questions I am about to ask you." Hawk said as he was replied with a nod, but she continued to look down in the dump like how she was yesterday.

 _She is really depressed, but I must get some answers from her. It is time to question her._

"So Ashly, I have been wondering. Are you his daughter?" He asked.

Suddenly, she sprung up with her eyes wide opened. "How…did you know!?"

 _It looks like that caught her attention._

"Well, your father told me that he has a daughter in high school yesterday. He told me that his daughter will come along with us to a dinner. I hypothesized that it was you he mentioned about. Am I correct about that?"

"Y-yeah. That is me." She answered sadly.

"So, next question and try to answer at your best ability. Why were you at your father's office?"

"Well, he was going to meet me just at the lobby downstairs, but he never came down from his office. . So, I asked the security officer to see where his office was at, and told me that it was at the third floor. I found his office, but when I entered, that was when I…" Tears dripped down her face.

"I see. Thank you for answering that question. How long have you waited for him?"

"I waited for him like an hour. He's usually not late for anything." She answered.

 _Mr. Themis is not a type of guy who comes late, unless otherwise._

"At what time did you arrive at the building?" Hawk asked diligently.

"I arrived at 6:40 p.m., if I remember correctly. I sent him a message on the TextMe app on my Smartphone. He replied me back, but he never came to meet me! I can show it to you to prove it, but the police taken away my Smartphone, although." She looked down on herself.

"That is OK, Miss Ashly. You don't need to feel bad." Hawk said kindly.

"Thanks." She thanked him.

 _So, she arrived at the Prosecutor's Building around 6:40. She sent a message to him, letting him to know she arrived, but he never came out of the building to meet her. My meeting with Mr. Themis and his daughter was to meet at 7:00 p.m. I came to the building at around 8:10 p.m. Therefore, the murder has occurred somewhere between 6:40 p.m. to 7:40 p.m. I better take a note on this._

"This just suck! Why would anyone kill my…my!?" She began to cry again.

"Do not cry, Miss Ashly. Everything will be alright. Tell me. Did the police tell you that you are getting an attorney?"

She stopped crying as she wiped her eyes. "Well, they told me that they will contact my mom about it. If she couldn't get one, they said that the court will offer someone to me, but to be honest…"

"Yes, what is it?" Hawk asked.

"You are a defense attorney, right? Could you be…my attorney?" She asked.

"Sure, but I do need a proper written consent from your...mother or any guardians. Where do you live?"

"I live at Sunny Street. It is near at the People Park. If you walk through the park, it will be a lot faster to get there. My house is like a third one on the street, with black roof and solar panels." She stated.

"I see. Thank you for answering my questions, Miss Ashly. That would be all for now. See you tomorrow at the court." He said.

"Yeah. Thanks." She replied.

As he was about to leave, he stopped for a moment and turned his shoulder to face her. "Also Ashly, when you visited his office, was the door opened?" Hawk asked.

"Um, yeah. The door was opened." Ashly answered back. "Oh, and, Mr. Veritas!"

Hawk turned to face her. "Yes, what is it, Miss Ashly?"

"This is just my hunch, but I think the murderer used the Lady Justice statue to kill my father." She answered.

"Lady Justice statue?" Hawk questioned.

"Yeah. It was a gift I made to my dad. I made it during my Arts and Crafts class at school. It could be the murder weapon. I had notice that it was missing at his office because he had it on his desk."

"I see. Thank you for telling that to me, Miss Ashly. I will see you tomorrow in court." Hawk said before he left.

 _This case is one kind that I cannot lose. If I do, Mr. Themis' daughter will wrongfully be declared guilty. First, I must ask permission from her mother to defend her daughter for the tomorrow's trial. Second, I must figure out why the murderer stole that missing "F" folder from the cabinet drawer. Could it relate with this case in some way or another? According to Miss Ashly, she believes that the murder weapon is the Lady Justice statue that she made for her father, and it was missing at the crime scene. Most likely, the murderer took it with him from the crime scene, so it won't be found. It could be long gone now, but I will put my belief in Detective Rock and his fellow detectives and officers to find it. This case is seemed to have full of mysteries, but one thing I have not predicted is I will soon meet possibly the most…unique and strong opponent that I will respectfully call my "rival."_


	5. Turnabout Lady Justice 2-2

**Turnabout Lady Justice 2-2**

 **-** Location: Sunny Street-

-Time: March 4th, 10:00 a.m.-

"So, this is the street where I will find Miss Ashly's home?" Hawk asked mindfully. The street was just row of houses on both sides. He found the house with the white roof and solar panels, just like how Ashly described it.

There was a car with police siren on the top parked near the front gate. "It looks like the police is here. I wonder who could it…"

As he was thinking, the door opened up, with two detectives coming out. One was a familiar figure and other one was never met. He wore light brown jacket, stood around the same height, and he had one white bandage on the side of his face. He also had three spiky black strands of hair pointing forward.

"Nice to meet you again, Mr. Detective Rock." Hawk greeted.

The detective gasped. "What the!? Oh, it's you!"

"Chief, you know this guy?" The other detective asked as his eyes rolled around to think.

"Yeah. This guy is the defendant's attorney. His name is Hawk Veritas, if I remember correctly." Detective Rock explained.

"What!? This guy is the defendant's attorney!" The other detective said, surprised.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hawk Veritas. I think I seen you at the crime scene last night, but I don't recall we met eye to eye. What is your name?" Hawk asked.

"My name is Dick Gumshoe, a detective from the Homicide Department." Detective Gumshoe introduced himself as he smiled.

"Yeah. Scruffy here is my partner, working on this case with me." Detective Rock said. "So, let me guess. You're here to talk with the defendant's mother, right?"

"That is correct, Mr. Detective Rock." Hawk admitted.

"Hmph. Well even if you do, there is no point to it. Besides, I heard that the Prosecutor's Office is getting an elite prosecutor for this case. Anyway, Scruffy and I will leave now. If you would excuse us." Detective Rock said as he passed by Hawk after he made a short glare at him. Detective Gumshoe followed after him.

Hawk wondered about his word. "An elite prosecutor? I wonder who could it be."

He thought for moments, but put it to the side and pressed on the doorbell.

"Yes? Who is it?" A female's voice said, just behind the door. The door opened, and a woman in an orange apron and headband revealed in front of Hawk.

"Who are you, sir?" She asked.

"My name is Hawk Veritas. I am your daughter's attorney, well actually not quite yet until I get your permission. First, may I come in?" He asked.

"Oh, sure! Please come in!" She said without any hesitation.

Hawk entered the living room. It was a very cozy living room. There were white sofas and one couch. On the side was the kitchen. "Let me make you some teas. Oh, there is also a cookie on the table if you would like to have some."

"No thank you, but the tea would be nice." Hawk said, accepting the tea.

He looked around as he noticed some photos hanging out the wall. One was a photo of a birthday party. He realized the girl in the middle.

"Your family photos look lovely." Hawk commented.

"Oh! Why, thank you." She said as she brought the tea to the table as Hawk sat down on the couch.

"So, um, is my…daughter OK? Is she doing fine?" She asked, looking calm, but worried.

"She is fine, maim. I talked to her this morning." Hawk assured.

"Oh, that is good to hear! I am so relieved." She said as she felt free like if she was holding a bubble of air. "So, um, Mr. Veritas, what was it that you want to talk with me about?"

"Well, few things, Mrs. Themis." Hawk began. "May I have your permission to defend your daughter for tomorrow's trial?"

"Well, you seem to know my daughter already. The two detectives who just left a minute or two ago said there was an attorney at the crime scene with my daughter." She elaborated.

"Yes, that was me."

"Well, may I ask one thing, Mr. Veritas?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"What is your relationship with my…late ex-husband?"

"Well, your…Miss Ashly's father is an old friend of mine. He was an understudy for my late grandfather." Hawk explained, grinning as he sipped the tea.

"I see. Well, I don't know a lot about lawyers and how you people work, but you are seem to be trustworthy and kind, and I really have no one else to call to. If it is OK, would you please defend my daughter!?" She said strongly at the last sentence.

Hawk gave a moment of silence as he drank the tea. "Yes, of course. So, Miss.."

"Oh, just call me Alice. My last name is no longer Themis, but I prefer people called by my first name." She grinned softly.

"Yes, Miss Alice, I do have question. Did you know that your daughter was going to meet her, eh, father yesterday?"

Alice turned to a serious, yet sad face. "Well to be honest, no she didn't. She was supposed to come home after her club was over, but she didn't come home. When I got the call from the police, I…I…"

Alice began to cry. Hawk took out his handkerchief for her to use. "Oh, no thank you. I have my own."

She wiped her tears. "I think she lied to me."

"I see." Hawk said. _Well, at least that wraps up for why she came to visit Mr. Themis, her father. I am not quite sure if this next question will appropriate, but I must pursue."_

"Miss Alice, how close was your daughter with her father?" Hawk asked.

"She and…he were very close. Their relationship was inseparable, at least on the emotional level, but of course, that is what father and daughter should be about. As you might have guessed from our old family photos, he was such a great father to her, even with his busy job as a prosecutor."

"That is very touching. Miss Alice, may I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?" She wondered.

"May I have one of these photos or at least a copy, if you have any? Specifically, I want this one." Hawk said as he pointed to the photo of Ashly's birthday party.

"That photo. Well, OK. I need to check first. Please wait here for a moment." She said as she went upstairs to her bedroom. She came back soon, with a photo on her hand. "There you go. This is a copy that I personally keep in my bedroom."

"Thank you, Miss Alice. I think this photo will be very useful." Hawk said.

"Why do you think so?" She asked curiously. "How would that photo will help you?"

"You will see if you will attend in court tomorrow." Hawk stated

"That would be good, but I will be busy tomorrow. As you can see, I work at a local convenience store."

"I understand. I will take any message you have to your daughter, if you want." He suggested.

"Just tell her that mom can't come, but she will cheer for her. Please let her know that." Alice said, almost sound like a beg although.

"Sure, Miss Alice. I will." Hawk agreed.

-Time: March 5th, 9:45 a.m.-

-Location: District Court Defendant Lobby #1-

"Wow! So, this is the courthouse!" Ashly awed as she looked around the lobby, feeling amazed to be in here, even though she is the defendant.

"Miss Ashly, I know you are excited and all, but please behave yourself at your best." Hawk reminded her.

She stopped to listen to him. "I know, but it is just that…I've never been here before." She said. "So, I guess this is where my…father used to work."

Hawk put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, but stay strong, Miss Ashly. The tough part will begin, but as long as you believe in yourself, you will be alright."

She looked up to Hawk, smiling. "Thank you."

"By the way, Miss Ashly, your mother asked to give her message to you. She, unfortunately, won't cheer for you in the trail because she won't be here, but she will cheer for you from the bottom of her heart."

Suddenly, Ashly's face became serious as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh, I see. I really...don't care, but I understand. She has work to do." She said, looking disappointed. Hawk just stared at her.

"The trial will begin in 10 minutes. The defendant and her lawyer, please come into the courtroom." The bailiff announced.

"Wow. I guess this is it." She said, feeling little nervous, but keeping her head up.

"Indeed, it is." Hawk nodded as they go in to the courtroom.

-Time: March 5th, 10:00 a.m.-

-Location: District Court Courtroom #1-

The room was full of people, more than the last time Hawk was in a trial. The judge came in as everyone settled down.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ashly Themis!" Judge announced. "Is the prosecution and defense ready?"

Hawk soon noticed a new prosecutor at the prosecution's bench. The man had blond hair and was Caucasian. His nose was long, and his lips were red as if he put on a lipstick. His hair was blond with short pony-tail, and wore dark purple uniform like what a noble would wear. He also had a green blotch pinned on the center of his neck collar.

"Je, the prosecution is ready, Your Honor." The man said.

"Um, excuse me?" Judge asked confused.

"Oh sorry, Your Honor. I said 'I' in French, referring moi. My name is Antoine Bernard, the most prestige prosecutor in this fine courtroom! Thank you!" He greeted.

"Um, it is nice to meet you." Judge said, sweat-dropping.

"The defense is also ready, Your Honor." Hawk said, ignoring what Antoine said, which made the prosecutor glare at him.

"OK. Prosecutor Bernard, please give your opening statement." Judge ordered.

"Je shall will." He stated confidently. "On March 3rd, a fellow prosecutor has found dead in his office at the Prosecutor's Building. The cause of the death was a blunt object on the head, instant death! It is unknown what this object is, but the police are currently searching for it. When the police arrived, they found not just the corpse and the dark, messy crime scene, but also the defendant and apparently, the defendant's attorney!"

The room became chatter box again, feeling surprised that Hawk was at the crime scene. The judge banged his gravel to stop the chattering.

"Wait? Mr. Veritas, you were at the crime scene, too!?" Judge asked surprised.

"Yes, Your Honor. That is true. I was at the crime scene, but I came after the murder occurred." Hawk answered honestly.

"Same thing has stated by the police. The defense attorney over there was at the crime scene after the murder had happened." Prosecutor Bernard said.

"Yes, that is right." Hawk nodded.

"Very well! Back to the topic, the police investigated the crime scene and found very definitive evidence that proves that the girl there, the defendant, is guilty of charge!" Prosecutor Bernard exclaimed.

The chattering enveloped the room again.

"Definitive evidence!? So, is that mean she really did it!?"

"I can't believe that girl killed her own father!"

The judge banged his gravel. "Order in the court! Prosecutor Bernard, what is this definitive evidence?"

"That, Your Honor, will be explained by the first witness that, moi, call today in this house of law. I call the Chief Detective who's in charge of this investigation, Detective Gordon Rock." He stated.

"Very well. Please bring him in!" Judge said.

A moment later, the same old detective came in and stood on the witness stand, looking confidently.

"Please state votre name and occupation." Prosecutor Bernard said.

"Excuse me?" Detective Gordon looked at him like a confused dog.

"I said please state votre name and occupation."

"Sorry, maim, but I don't speak your language. Here in America, we use something called 'English'." Detective Gordon said, almost saying that like if it was a mock.

"I am not a lady! Votre is French for the word 'your'! Please just state your name and occupation." Prosecutor Bernard demanded.

 _Prosecutor Antoine Bernard. Last night, I researched about him in preparation for this trial. He is a prosecutor from France, but has studied laws here in the United States, and taken many cases overseas. Apparently, he has a solid record of victory in 20 years. Not perfectly, but all the attorney who had faced him has either lose, humiliated by his skill, or just felt intimidated by his confused mix of French and English."_

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Detective Rock finally realized. "The name is Gordon Rock. I am the Chief Detective in charge of this case."

"Finally." Prosecutor Bernard mumbled.

"Yes, yes." Judge said, nodding. "So, you arrived at the crime scene, correct?"

"That's right, Your Honor. I will be giving my testimony about it and that definitive evidence we found."

"Very well. You can start testifying, Detective Rock." Judge ordered.

 **-Witness Testimony-**

 **-The Investigation-**

" **My fellow officers and I arrived at the crime scene.**

 **When we did, the room was dark, but the light in the hallway helped us to see. But, to see the room fully, we turned on the light.**

 **That is when I noticed the defendant and her attorney!**

 **After one of my men escorted them out of the crime scene and secured it, we began the investigation.**

 **Luckily, we found the definitive evidence, which identified the murder.**

 **It was a dying message, written in blood by the victim himself, stating his daughter name, "Ashley"!**

"My, my! That is very definitive!" Judge surprised.

"I would like the court to accept these photos of the crime scene." Prosecutor Bernard said, presenting the photos.

"The court will accept these photos as evidence." Judge accepted. "The defense may begin the cross examination on this witness's testimony."

Hawk cleared his throat before he says anything. "Detective Rock, please explain more about this dying message."

"What else to explain? It is a dying message written by the victim's own blood." Detective Rock growled a little.

"Yes, I know that, but to be little more specific, which hand did he use to write his message?"

"His hand? Well, he used his right hand. So, what's about it?" He asked.

"That is quite unusual." Hawk stated.

"Unusual!?" Detective Rock looked puzzled.

"Mr. Veritas, what do you mean by it is 'unusual'?" Judge asked.

"You see, Your Honor, it is unusual because the victim is actually left-handed." Hawk answered.

"What!?" Detective Rock gasped as he nervously sweated a little.

"Left-handed? So, that means….ah! Are you proposing that the victim couldn't have wrote that dying message!?" Judge realized.

"That's right, Your Honor. The evidence that proves the victim is really left-handed is this photo!' Hawk presented the birthday photo.

"That's my…" Ashly said.

"This is my client's 5 year old birthday." Hawk said as he presented it closer for the judge to see and he kneel down closer to his young daughter. "As you can see, the victim, Prosecutor Themis is holding his cutting knife with his left hand."

"Wait, hold on a second!" Detective Rock shouted. "It doesn't matter if he is left-handed or right-handed! He could have wrote that message with whichever his hand! He was going to die! Maybe he did it in quick reaction!"

"That may be, but there is also another evidence that points that Mr. Themis couldn't have write that dying message." Hawk objected. "That is the fingerprint scanner."

"The fingerprint scanner!?" Detective Rock said confused.

"You see, when I went to the 3rd floor of the Prosecutor's Building, I have noticed that there were doors to many prosecutors' office, but each door had a fingerprint scanner. It was a special kind of lock where you open the door not with your hand, but with your fingerprint. The model I have noticed is a very sensitive one. It can only be used with a specific finger only." Hawk elaborated.

"So, that means…what does it mean?" Judge asked gullible.

"Your Honor, I ask the police to look into this matter, specifically the fingerprint scanner on the victim's doorknob." Hawk demanded.

"Objection!" Prosecutor Bernard shouted. Hawk turned to him as everyone else looked at him. "There is no need to. The technicians analyzed the fingerprint scanner. It is a sensitive model, only authenticating the owner's fingerprint with a specific finger. They concluded that it can be opened with the victim's left thumb."

"Ah!" Detective Rock gasped.

"As the prosecution clarified, the dying message couldn't have written by the victim, but someone else who's blaming on the defendant!" Hawk exclaimed.

The room became chatter, but it was interrupted by "Objection!"

Everyone became quite as they looked at the smirking prosecutor.

"Um, yes, Prosecutor Bernard?" Judge asked.

"Your Honor, the defense has presented a very interesting theory, but it lacks some…elegance." Prosecutor Bernard said snootily.

"Elegance?" Judge asked, looking confused.

"What I mean is it lacks a convincing tone. Besides, it is still possible that the victim could have been the only one who wrote that dying message and his murderer…is in fact that girl who's sitting there in this very courtroom!" He exclaimed.

The room became loud again until Judge interrupted with his gravel.

"Prosecutor Bernard, do you have something to say that is wrong in the defense's argument?" Judge asked with a stern look.

"Moi, yes, Your Honor. The defendant is still possible to be the only suspect for this case because of this!" He said as he presented a note.

"Uh, note?" Judge confused.

"This note states that the security camera on the 3rd floor, where the crime scene took place, started not working around 7:00 p.m. I also like to present these photos as evidence." He said as he passed to the bailiff as he passed to the judge.

"These photos are all the photos taken on the day of the crime. According to the first photo, the defendant was sitting at the lobby, peacefully and minding other people's business as prosecutor and police comes in and out. As for the second photo, at about 7:05 p.m., the defendant disappeared like a phantom! Swoosh!"

"So, that means…Ah ha!" Judge realized.

"Exactly, Your Honor. It is possible that the defendant left the lobby at 7:05 p.m., went upstairs and head to the victim's office, and with her weapon prepared, she slammed her own father like a mole! Remember; the cameras on the third floor malfunctioned, so it couldn't have taken any pictures of the defendant's presence, but with what we know as of now, this makes a perfect piece to the puzzle! I think this summarizes everything."

Everyone eyed on Ashly as she tried not to look at them directly.

"Objection!" Hawk shouted. "The prosecution's theory does not make complete sense, Your Honor! I was at the crime scene and saw my client crying on her father! That tear was real!"

"Objection!" Prosecutor Bernard shouted. "Even so, the defendant is the only one who could've committed the crime. Unless, you have someone else in mind, Mr. Veritas, I would like to hear that answer."

Hawk sweat-dropped a little.

"The defense may have proved that the victim is left-handed. Cute and all, but his conjecture is irrelevant to this case. After the murder was done, she could've left the crime scene, got rid of the murder weapon somewhere, and went back to the room, crying as she pretended until you, Mr. Attorney, arrived to the crime scene. From what we know and the evidence we have, the defendant is the only possible person who could've committed the crime." Prosecutor Bernard elaborated. "Your Honor, I think it is time to call my next witness to clarify you that the defendant is guilty of charge...the eye witness."

"Hmmm, sure. Please bring in this eye witness!" Judge declared.

"Guess I will stand back now." Detective Rock said.

"Yes. Thank you for your time, Detective Rock." Judge thanked him.

 _So, the security cameras on the third floor stopped working and Miss Ashly left the lobby at 7:05 p.m., according to this photo. That means she has lied about what she said yesterday. I will find out the reason later, but for now, I must focus on the trial!_

After a minute or two, a new witness came into the courtroom. He had a short curly black hair. He wore big eyeglasses, and wore a shirt with green overall. He also wore red bow tie on his neck.

"Please state votre or your name and occupation." Prosecutor Bernard said strictly.

"My name is Carl Faker. My occupation is Junior at Ivy University." Carl introduced as he took out his laptop and typed out something.

"Ivy University? Isn't that one of the prestigious colleges in L.A? One of my granddaughter goes there!" Judge stated.

"Witness, please testify about what you saw on the day of the murder." Prosecutor Bernard said, but the witness didn't listen to him as he was typing.

"Witness!"

"Ah! What!? You almost made me drop my laptop! This is like the expensive model, you know!" He argued.

"Je telling you to testify now! Please testify about what you saw on the night of the murder!" The prosecutor demanded.

"Oh, right." He said as he put his laptop away.

 _Prosecutor Bernard has some problem with socialization, but that does not matter right now. What matter is finding any contradictions in this young student's testimony!_

 **-Witness Testimony-**

 **-What I Saw That Night-**

" **It was like any other night.**

 **I was using my laptop when I took a glance at my window.**

 **There, I saw what it happened! A murder across the building!**

 **I saw the murderer slammed something at the other guy!**

 **I immediately call the police and whatever.**

"You saw the entire murder?" Judge asked.

"Yeah. That is what I said." The college student said, rolling his eyes.

"The witness lived at the neighboring apartment building. His window was exactly aligned with the victim's office window, Your Honor." Prosecutor Bernard added.

"I see. Very well. The defense may begin the cross examination!"

 **Court Record**

 **Profile:**

Antoine Bernard-Gender: Male, Age: 42. Description: Prosecutor from France. He studied laws in the United States, and have taken on many cases around the world. He has this strange mix language of English and French.

Detective Rock-Gender: Male, Age: 40-45? Description: Chief Detective of this case. It seems that he has something against an attorney, but I digress.

Ashly Themis-Gender: Female, Age: 15 Description: The defendant and my client. She is Prosecutor Themis' daughter. I discovered her at the crime scene. According to her, the lady justice statue that she made for Mr. Themis was missing from the crime scene. She also stated that the door was opened when she came to the office.

Prosecutor Themis-Gender: Male, Age: 55 Description: My old friend and victim of this case. He was also an old subordinate/understudy for my late grandfather.

 **Evidence:**

Autopsy Report-The victim's name is Jones Themis. The cause of the death was a blunt object hit on his head. He spelled his daughter's name with his own blood, using his right hand. The room was a mess, possibly caused by a struggle fight between the victim and the murderer.

Missing "F" Folder-There was a lot of folders in Mr. Themis' cabinet drawer. Each folder was label with letter, but one with letter "F" was missing. I believe this is what the murderer was searching for, or at least whatever the content it had in it.

Missing Lady Justice Statue-Made by my client as a gift for her father. According to my client, it was missing from the crime scene and she believed it was used to kill her father.

Fingerprint scanner-The prosecutor's offices on the 3rd floor all have this installed on the door. It is a lock that can only make the door open if it scanned with the right fingerprint with a specific finger. Mr. Themis' scanner can only unlock the door if it was scanned with his left thumb.

Crime scene photos-Photos of the crime scenes. One photo showed the outline of the victim's body, with the bloody message that says "Ashley."

Themis Family's photo-This one presents Ashly's old birthday party. It shows Mr. Themis cutting the cake with his left hand.

Notes/Photos for the Security Cameras-According to this, the security camera on the third floor had a technical difficulty occurred at 7:05 p.m. At the same time, the security camera on the 1st floor showed that Ashly disappeared from the lobby.


	6. Turnabout Lady Justice 2-3

**Turnabout Lady Justice 2-3  
**

"Mr. Faker, what do you mean by any other night?" Hawk questioned.

"Eh, you know. Homework, project, talking with my friends on social media. Same stuff like every day. That's college for you." Carl answered.

"Sounds to me that you are busy student, Mr. Faker." Judge commented.

"Yeah, I guess so." He nodded.

 **There, I saw what it happened! A murder across the building!**

"Hold it!" Hawk cried. "So, you witnessed the crime? What time did you exactly saw when the murder happened across the building?"

Carl Faker thought for a moment. "Oh, I think it was about 7:10 pm. I had my clock that had the time set to tell me the time every ten minutes. When I saw the murder from my apartment, my clock said '7:10 pm.'"

 _So the murder had occurred at 7:10 pm, according to this witness. I better keep this in mind._

"Let's move on…" Hawk said.

 **I saw the murderer slammed something at the other guy!**

"Hold it!" Hawk exclaimed. "And that murderer who slammed something at the victim, was it really the defendant?"

"Yeah. I am 100% sure about it, according to my observing calculations." He answered.

" **Objection**!" Hawk cried, surprising the witness, and everyone else. "Your Honor, I think the eye witness here has just presented or _admitted_ crucial contradiction."

"Eh, what?" Faker said, looking at the attorney, beginning to sweat nervously.

"What do you mean, Mr. Veritas?" Judge asked blankly.

"Our witness here couldn't have seen the murder or even the identity of the murderer because…the room where the murder took place was too dark to see!" Hawk shouted with his finger pointing out.

This caused the witness to jumped as he threw his laptop up in the air, and he caught it carefully with his face surprised.

"Que!?" Prosecutor Bernard looked a bit surprised as well.

"When the body was discovered, the room was dark. I know because I was there and found the defendant and the victim. Even Detective Rock testified just before this that he found the room was dark, had its light turned off. So, the question is how did the witness here was able to see the murder occurred when the room was dark?!" Hawk exclaimed.

"Nooo!" Faker cried, throwing his laptop again, but catching it before it crashed to the floor.

"Objection!" Prosecutor Bernard yelled. "Even so, the evidences we have currently still point out that the defendant could've been the only person who done the crime!"

"Objection!" Hawk exclaimed. "That is not the point now! What I want to know is how this witness was able to tell the murderer was my client! Even from his own room, he couldn't have seen the event when the victim's office room was dark! It isn't possible!"

"Objection!" Faker shouted. Everyone looked at him, sweating a bit. "Hold it! I forgot one important detail in my observation! Your Honor, if you don't mind, could I explain how I was able to tell what I saw, please?!"

Judge thought to himself for a moment. "Alright, then. I accept the witness to testify more, this time explaining how he was able to see the murder." Judge nodded. "Witness, you may begin."

 _Hmph. It looks like I successfully exploited one contradiction. Whatever he is going to say is most likely a bluff. I just have to dig out more, and then he will broke._

 **-Witness Testimony-**

 **How I Was Able to See the Murder**

" **OK, I made a little mistake in my last testimony.**

 **The room was dark, but it wasn't dark when I saw the murder happened.**

 **The room's light was turn on when I saw the murder! That was how I found out the murderer was truly that girl!**

 **As I got out my smartphone, she left the room, but before she did, she turned off the light!"**

"Hmm, it is a pretty solid testimony to me. It really clarified from the last testimony." Judge reviewed. "Alright, then, the defense may begin their cross examination."

 _It may look solid, but I sense a hole somewhere in this testimony like the one before. I just got to reveal it out, and that should do it._

" **The room's light was turn on when I saw the murder! That was how I found out the murder was truly that girl!"**

"Hold it!" Hawk shouted. "So, you saw my client committed the crime. What else did you saw while the room light was turned on?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Faker asked, looking a bit confused.

"Did you witness the murder weapon?" Hawk questioned.

"Oooooh, yeah I did!" He exclaimed.

"Your Honor, I believe he should add this part to the testimony because it is a very valuable information. It may even save trouble for the police." Hawk said to the Judge.

"Hmmm, what do you think Prosecutor Bernard?" Judge asked to the prosecutor, being quiet all this time.

"Moi think it is fine." He replied.

"Very well. Witness, please add the part where you saw the murder weapon." Judge ordered.

 **Yeah, the murder weapon, it was a Lady Justice Statue. After that girl over there used the murder weapon, she threw it away and escaped, turning the room light off before she left that is.**

" **Objection**!" Hawk shouted. "Mr. Carl Faker, I think you need to recheck your observations, young man."

"What!? What do you mean?" He said madly.

"You claimed that the murder weapon was a Lady Justice Statue, but then you said that the murder has thrown it away and escaped. However, that is not right because the murder weapon was nowhere in sight when the police arrived!"

"Gaaaah!" He screamed, throwing his laptop into the air and caught it when it fell down from the air.

The court became a chatterbox until the witness interrupted. "Wait! Maybe she took it with her! That's it! That is the only way, right!?"

"Objection!" Hawk shouted again. "Sorry, Mr. Faker, but that wouldn't make sense, too because I found her, crying next to her father. Besides, if she was truly the murderer, why would she come back to the crime scene if she had the murder weapon with her!? When I found her, I saw everything except for the murder weapon. It would be too abnormal for the murder to come back to the scene of the crime with the murder weapon!"

"Whaaaat!?" He screamed again. "But, come on! It really doesn't matter, right! I saw her killing her own father! That Lady Justice statue she gave to her father as a gift was used for the murder weapon! It does not matter where it is right now! My testimony is more important!"

Everyone stared at him quietly. "Hey, why are you all staring at me like that?"

Hawk smirked a little. "Mr. Faker, I didn't know that the statue was a gift from the defendant to the victim. How did you know?"

He sweated nervously. "Well, that's…that's simple! I saw her brought it at a store before!"

" **Objection**!" Hawk cried. "That's impossible because the Lady Justice statue that she gave as a gift to her father was in fact made by her own hand!"

"Whaaaaaaattt!"

"So, Mr. Faker, explain to me and the courtroom, how did you know that the statue was a gift to the victim from the defendant, my client, Miss Ashly Themis?" Hawk asked.

Carl Faker just pressed on a space bar once, but then rapidly pressed it so hard that it caused it to crash from overheating.

"You really think you are smarter than me, lawyer! I am a Pro Hacker, you dimwit! I knew that statue was a gift from her to the victim because I hacked into the system! I spied on that stupid Prosecutor's Building through the camera system! Hah ha hah aha!"

After few minutes passed, the courtroom was silent while Judge was thinking to himself. "Prosecutor Bernard, how is the…witness doing?"

"He is now in the police custody, and being talked with them, your honor." Prosecutor Bernard said.

"I see. So from the today's trial, we learned that the murder weapon is a Lady Justice statue, hand-crafted by the defendant herself. It seems to me that this trial must resume tomorrow, so that both sides can investigate to find the location of this missing murder weapon. If the murder weapon is found, I can clearly declare my verdict without any doubts. I declare now that this court is adjourned!" Judge stated as he banged his gavel on his desk.

-Time: March 5th, 12:05 pm-

-District Court Defendant Lobby #1-

"So….am I free?" Ashly asked.

"Not quite yet, but I have successfully convince the Judge to resume the trial tomorrow." Hawk said.

"Wait, is that what you are aiming for all this? Is that mean I have to stay at the Detention Center longer!?" She groaned.

"I am sorry, Miss Ashly, but please stay strong because the real battle will begin tomorrow." Hawk stated.

"…Well, okay. At least I get another day." She said, calming down.

 _Yes, but I believe this will be my second and last chance. I must know what exactly happened to the murder weapon, and I would also like to talk with Mr. Faker one more time to get some answers to my questions._

"Tu…I mean you, Mr. Veritas." A voice stated. They turned around to see Prosecutor Bernard approaching him.

"Is that weird Prosecutor!" Ashly whispered to Hawk.

Hawk cleared his throat. "Greeting, Prosecutor Bernard, it is pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, yes." He nodded. "I have to say, you are quite persistence unlike other attorney I have faced before. However, tomorrow is where I will be more serious. The legacy you hold will crumble, good sir. Enjoy your day."

He walked away as he laughed to himself.

"That guy is a creep!" Ashly pouted.

 _It seems to me that Prosecutor Bernard knows about my background. He must have researched about me beforehand._

"Well, Miss Ashly, I will see you tomorrow. I must begin my investigation." Hawk said.

"Oh, Mr. Veritas!" She exclaimed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If you don't mind, could you please say a message to my boyfriend at my high school?" She asked, blushing a little.

"Sure. What would that message be?" Hawk acknowledged.

"Well, tell him that, I am A Okay, OK?" She said.

"Sure, I will give him your message." Hawk said.

"Thank you." She said. "Well, see you tomorrow…" She walked with the police officers as they took her back to the Detention Center.

 **Court Record**

 **Profile:**

Antoine Bernard-Gender: Male, Age: 42. Description: Prosecutor from France. He studied laws in the United States, and have taken on many cases around the world. He has this strange mix language of English and French.

Detective Rock-Gender: Male, Age: 40-45? Description: Chief Detective of this case. It seems that he has something against an attorney, but I digress.

Ashly Themis-Gender: Female, Age: 15 Description: The defendant and my client. She is Prosecutor Themis' daughter. I discovered her at the crime scene. According to her, the lady justice statue that she made for Mr. Themis was missing from the crime scene. She also stated that the door was opened when she came to the office.

Prosecutor Themis-Gender: Male, Age: 55 Description: My old friend and victim of this case. He was also an old subordinate/understudy for my late grandfather.

Carl Faker-The second witness for the day 1 of the trial. Witnessed the murder.

 **Evidence:**

Autopsy Report-The victim's name is Jones Themis. The cause of the death was a blunt object hit on his head. He spelled his daughter's name with his own blood, using his right hand. The room was a mess, possibly caused by a struggle fight between the victim and the murderer.

Missing "F" Folder-There was a lot of folders in Mr. Themis' cabinet drawer. Each folder was label with letter, but one with letter "F" was missing. I believe this is what the murderer was searching for, or at least whatever the content it had in it.

Missing Lady Justice Statue-Made by my client as a gift for her father. According to my client, it was missing from the crime scene and she believed it was used to kill her father.

Fingerprint scanner-The prosecutor's offices on the 3rd floor all have this installed on the door. It is a lock that can only make the door open if it scanned with the right fingerprint with a specific finger. Mr. Themis' scanner can only unlock the door if it was scanned with his left thumb.

Crime scene photos-Photos of the crime scenes. One photo showed the outline of the victim's body, with the bloody message that says "Ashley."

Themis Family's photo-This one presents Ashly's old birthday party. It shows Mr. Themis cutting the cake with his left hand.

Notes/Photos for the Security Cameras-According to this, the security camera on the third floor had a technical difficulty occurred at 7:05 p.m. At the same time, the security camera on the 1st floor showed that Ashly disappeared from the lobby.

Detective Rock's Testimony-Record on Detective Rock's Testimony.

Carl Faker's Testimony-Record on Carl Faker's Testimony.


	7. Turnabout Lady Justice 2-4

**-Turnabout Lady Justice Part 4-**

Time: March 5th, 12:45 p.m.

Location: Sunny Shine High School

Hawk arrived at the high school Ashly goes to. It was a big school, with three floors and Sun symbol on the top part of the center tower.

"Sunny Shine High School…this must be the place." Hawk thought.

He entered through the opened gate and entered the building. He asked one of the teachers passing by for AshlyThemis' boyfriend. The teacher explained to him that he is now practicing at the school's baseball field in backyard. He then went to the backyard.

He noticed male students practicing on the field. Hawk soon noticed the person he was looking for. He approached up to the coach and asked him about him.

"Hey, McClean! You have a guest!" The coach yelled.

Suddenly, a boy around 16 years of age ran up to the coach and Hawk. He was wearing his baseball school uniform, which was white with several black stripes piercing through the uniform. The emblem was a Sun on the backside while the name of the high school was written on the front. He had a spiky brown hair with one big strand on the side. His eyes were dark brown as skin looked tan.

"Yes, Coach?" He asked.

"This is your guest. He wants to talk with you." The coach said.

"A guest? Is he a news reporter?" He asked excitedly.

"Not this time, McClean. He is your girl's attorney."

"Wait!? Your Ashley's attorney!?"

Hawk and Jason McClean were sitting at the porch, talking about the event that transpired today.

"So, she is OK and not found guilty? Thank god…" Jason relieved.

"Well, yes, she is…for now that is. I came here to say the message that she is OK and you shouldn't worry about her too much." Hawk explained.

"But, I am worry about her! She's my girl!" Jason exclaimed. "But, I do also have my responsibility as the main player in my team, which is why I couldn't go to court today."

"I see. If you don't mind, Mr. McClean, I would like to ask some questions to you."

"Sure thing! If it will help with your investigation to prove my girlfriend is innocent, I am happy to oblige!" He said determinedly.

"So, Jason, how long has you, well, dated with Miss Ashly?"

"About 6 months now, and it is going great! She is the kind of girl I liked, and I am glad to be her boyfriend since I am, well, popular, anyway." He said, smiling confidently.

"I see. Moving on, did you meet her on the day of the murder?"

"Yeah, I did. We hanged out during the usual recess, but after school was over, my team and I began our usual after-school practice."

"How long did you practice?"

"We do our practice like every day, 3 hours straight until 6 P.M. After that, I sent a text message to my girlfriend if she wants to meet you. She sent me a reply saying that she is meeting with her dad for some dinner, but I kind of persuaded her that it will be a short meeting, so we met up at near the convenience store. After that, she went back to the place where she'll meet her dad and I went straight home. As much as I wanted to stay with her, my body was sore and I really wanted to rest in my bed, you know."

"I see. So, you actually met with Ashly that night. At exactly what time did you meet her?"

"Yeah, I think it was around 7 P.M. and I don't know why, but I have a gut feeling that this whole thing was my fault." He said, becoming sad.

"Do not worry, Jason. It isn't your fault."

He quickly turned his sad expression into the confident, happy expression. "You're right, Mr. Veritas! Anything else you want to ask?"

Hawk glanced at the necklace he was wearing. "That necklace of yours, is it hand-crafted?"

"Oh this little thing? Yeah, it is. It is made by Ashley! Pretty cool, right?"

"It is very neat. One more question; you refer to her name as Ashley, even though it really pronounced Ashlywithout the 'e'. Why is that?"

"Wow, what are you? Psychic or something." He said, laughing a little. "Sorry, but anyway, I kind of get her name wrong because that is what I think her name spells."

"I see. Very well, thank you for your time, Jason and don't practice too rough. I noticed one of your hand bandaged."

"Your welcome, and yeah, I guess you can say I am a baseball nut. Anyway, just please protect my girl."

"Do not worry. I will protect her. I hope to see you again soon, Mr. McClean." Hawk said, offering him a handshake with his right hand. Jason gave him his left hand, so Hawk switched to his right. They departed from each other.

 _So, little review. It appears that Mr. Jason McClean has met Miss Ashly on the day of the murder. He contacted her right after practice and went to meet her, and meet her about 7:00 p.m. That would explain why Ashlydisappeared from the lobby. I also recalled the nearby convenience store near the Prosecutor's Building. I think the next stop is that convenience store._

-Time: March 5th, 1:25 p.m.-

Location: Lucky-To Go Convenience Store

Hawk entered the convenience as the sliding doors opened automatically. When he entered, it made a sound, indicating that he entered the store.

"Welcome, sir!" The store clerk said at the counter, with a genuine smile.

Hawk walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, sir, but I would like to see footage of your security camera, if you have cameras installed here."

"Huh? Why? Are you with the police?" The store clerk asked.

"No, but I am a lawyer." Hawk admitted, presenting his attorney badge.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess it is fine." The store clerk nodded, leading Hawk to the backroom.

The backroom had one table and two folding chairs. There was also another table, which had two monitors, Desktop case, and some other equipment and devices such as VHS player and even DVD player. The rightmonitor showed a constant footage of the security cameras.

"This is the computer that this store uses to check for security reason. We use to make sure nobody is stealing anything." The store clerk explained.

"I see." Hawk said. "This store does keep record of the security footage, right?"

"That's right, sir! We record the footage each day by VHS tape. It may be old fashion, but it works. So, you would like to see some of the tapes?"

"Yes, I would like to see the tape for March 3rd at the time 7:00 p.m."

The store clerk nodded. He zoomed to look for the right tape in the shelf, and took the one. He inserted the tape into the tape player and started playing it on the second monitor. The monitor, like the main monitor, showed footage for each camera; CAM1, CAM2, CAM3, and CAM4. Hawk watched each footage carefully and quietly.

"Stop here!" He demanded. The store clerk stopped playing the tape. CAM1 presented his client and her boyfriend, talking and enjoying each other company as they brought some hot cocoa.

"So, it is true. He met my client at 7:06 pm." Hawk thought.

"Pretty cool, don't you think?" The store clerk asked. "This tape showed 4 footage that the cameras took."

"Excuse me, sir, but could you rewind the tape, about half an hour or even 1 hour before." Hawk said.

"Sure, sir." He nodded, pressing the rewind button. Then, it showed something very interesting.

"Stop here." Hawk said. The store clerk stopped. Hawk looked closer to the footage that CAM4 presented.

"Excuse me, but where is CAM4?" Hawk asked.

"CAM4 is around the ally way next to the store with that big, old Prosecutor's Building. It takes the footage of anything in the ally." The store clerk explained. "And to me, it looks someone came through the backdoor from that building."

The footage showed a person with right hand bandaged up.

"I see." Hawk said. "May I have copy of these footages?"

"Sure. Would like me to copy it to another tape or DVD? It is little faster if we do tape to tape, than tape to DVD." He suggested.

"I would like it to be converted to DVD, please. I can wait. I have some other places to investigate." Hawk admitted.

"Alright then." Store clerk agreed.

Hawk left the store, and thought to himself.

 _So, now I know that is over. While the dubbing is in process, I think it is time to head to the detention center. I do want to speak with Mr. Faker one more time_.

-Time: March 5th 1:45 pm-

Location: Detention Center

Hawk sat quietly, waiting until the door at the other side of the glass opened. A guard and Carl Faker came in. He sat on the chair, opposite from Hawk.

"Hello again, Mr. Faker. How are you doing?"

He snorted. "Peachy, just peachy."

Hawk looked calm as Carl Faker looked unhappy. "Well, there are some questions I want to ask of you from what we…learned from the trial this morning. First, I want to know; how did you know about my client's gift as the murder weapon?"

Carl Fake groaned. "Well…I know because I saw, well technically I saw it through the camera."

"I see. So, according to what you…well, admitted this morning, you hacked the camera system. Could you elaborate on that?"

"Well, hacking is more or less my specialty. I made my business around it. I got in, pretending to be a reasonable technician and installed a camera system. Little do they know that the camera system I installed is remotely controllable from my laptop, so I can see everything the cameras see." He explained proudly until he changed his expression to moodily face

"But, thanks to you, my business is ruin and I am going to jail! Thanks a lot!"

 _Well, what you were doing is illegal, but my priority is not questioned his moral, but the case._

"I see. Did you saw anything else on the night of the murder? That is through the camera." Hawk asked further.

"Hmph! All I know that I saw the girl coming to her father's office after I fixed the technical problem I had. If you were wondering, it was my fault that I caused the camera on the 3rd floor to go out. I managed to fix it, and by the time I did, I saw that girl entering the office room."

"So, you didn't see anything else before 7:00 pm?"

"Nope…wait, there was one thing." Carl remembered.

"What would that be?"

"Well, about around 6:30 or 6:40, somewhere during that time, I checked my laptop and saw this person in jacket coming out of that dead prosecutor's office. I am not sure if that person was a he or she, but that person was carrying that Lady Justice statue, and it was covered with blood."

"I see. Interesting." Hawk pondered out loud. "Well, Mr. Faker, I think that is enough talk for now. Thank you for your coöperation in my investigation."

"Wait until you get hacked, Mr. Attorney! I will get you back…someday!" Carl shouted, but Hawk just ignored him as he left the room.

 _So, for review. My client has met her boyfriend on the same night of the murder. That was at 7:05 pm, which explained to her sudden disappearance. The security camera at the Lucky To Go Convenience store showed them in the footage, and I also found something else that peaks my interest into this case, and it may solve my client's innocence. The only challenge is to bring that person into the court, and I need to prepare for whatever Prosecutor Bernard, and any other things will throw at me in tomorrow's trial for the continuation of the trial. This is it. It is time for the real fight!_

 **Court Record**

 **Profile:**

Antoine Bernard-Gender: Male, Age: 42. Description: Prosecutor from France. He studied laws in the United States, and have taken on many cases around the world. He has this strange mix language of English and French.

Detective Rock-Gender: Male, Age: 40-45? Description: Chief Detective of this case. It seems that he has something against an attorney, but I digress.

Ashly Themis-Gender: Female, Age: 15 Description: The defendant and my client. She is Prosecutor Themis' daughter. I discovered her at the crime scene. According to her, the lady justice statue that she made for Mr. Themis was missing from the crime scene. She also stated that the door was opened when she came to the office.

Prosecutor Themis-Gender: Male, Age: 55 Description: My old friend and victim of this case. He was also an old subordinate/understudy for my late grandfather.

Carl Faker-Gender: Male, Age: 21. Description: Professional hacker and social engineer. The second witness for the day 1 of the trial. Witnessed the murder. Also witnessed a mysterious person in jacket with the murder weapon on hand.

Jason McClean-Gender: Male, Age: 16. Description: A high school baseball star and Ashly's boyfriend. Met the defendant on the day of the murder. His right hand is injured from practices.

 **Evidence:**

Autopsy Report-The victim's name is Jones Themis. The cause of the death was a blunt object hit on his head. He spelled his daughter's name with his own blood, using his right hand. The room was a mess, possibly caused by a struggle fight between the victim and the murderer.

Missing "F" Folder-There was a lot of folders in Mr. Themis' cabinet drawer. Each folder was label with letter, but one with letter "F" was missing. I believe this is what the murderer was searching for, or at least whatever the content it had in it.

Missing Lady Justice Statue-Made by my client as a gift for her father. According to my client, it was missing from the crime scene and she believed it was used to kill her father.

Fingerprint scanner-The prosecutor's offices on the 3rd floor all have this installed on the door. It is a lock that can only make the door open if it scanned with the right fingerprint with a specific finger. Mr. Themis' scanner can only unlock the door if it was scanned with his left thumb.

Crime scene photos-Photos of the crime scenes. One photo showed the outline of the victim's body, with the bloody message that says "Ashley."

Themis Family's photo-This one presents Ashly's old birthday party. It shows Mr. Themis cutting the cake with his left hand.

Notes/Photos for the Security Cameras-According to this, the security camera on the third floor had a technical difficulty occurred at 7:05 p.m. At the same time, the security camera on the 1st floor showed that Ashly disappeared from the lobby. The technical difficulty was caused by Carl Faker, who was controlling remotely the entire system.

Detective Gordon Rock's Testimony-Record on Det. Rock's Testimony

Carl Faker's Testimony-Record on Carl Faker's Testimony.

Lucky-To-Go's security DVD disc-Contains the footage taken on the night of the murder, between 6:00 pm to 8:30 pm. It shows four footages simultaneously, each taken by four cameras. CAM1 showed Ashly meeting with her boyfriend in the store and enjoying each other company while buying hot cocoa, Time: 7:06 pm. CAM4 showed the alleyway between the Prosecutor's Building and the store. At 6:53 pm, a mysterious person in a jacket ran out through the backdoor of the Prosecutor's Building, revealing a bandaged right hand.


	8. Turnabout Lady Justice 2-5

**-Turnabout Lady Justice Part 5-**

Time: March 6th, 9:45 am

Location: District Courthouse Defendant Lobby #3

"So, Mr. Veritas, did you find anything to clear my name!?" Ashly asked.

Hawk looked silently at her before he smirked a little. "Yes, yes I do, Miss Ashly. You will see in today's trial and I can guarantee you that your name will be cleared today."

Ashly cheered for herself as she jumped in the air few times. "Yeah! I am innocent!"

"But!" Hawk spoke up, causing her to stop in mid-air before she fell down. "I want you to make me a promise with me, Miss Ashly."

"Yeah! Anything. Just shoot." Ashly said.

"Whatever will happen in court, always trust me and even if it becomes worse, believe in me all the times, alright?"

"Umm, of course! You are my dad's friend! I believe in you 100 percent!" Ashly said determinedly.

Hawk nodded. "Good. Keep it up like that, no matter what."

"The trial will begin very shortly! Will the defendant and her attorney please proceed to Courtroom No. 3?" The bailiff announced as he lunged out of the lobby door.

 _Here we go. This is it, the final showdown begins!_

Time: March 6th, 10:00 am

Location: District Courthouse Courtroom No. 3

The audiences in the benches jabbed as the lawyers on either side waited patiently. The judge just entered the courtroom as everyone quieted down.

The judge banged his gavel few times. "The trial is now in session for the continuation of Miss Ashly Themis' case. Yesterday, we learned that the eyewitness, Carl Faker, happened to be a hacker and he has hacked the camera system, watching the Prosecutor's Building without no one suspecting until the defense proved it so and caused the witness to admit. I would like to say thank you to the defense for preventing further confidential work life of the prosecutors and member of the police force from ruins, but there are few mysteries and unanswered questions left from where we left off in the last trail, which we will answer them today before I declare my proper verdict."

The people nodded and agreed each other. Prosecutor Bernard had a confident smirk on his face as Hawk looked with a serious expression.

"Prosecution may begin with their statement." Judge said. "Have you learned or obtained anything new from yesterday's investigations?"

"Yes, your honor. During the investigations yesterday, we actually achieved new _definitive evidence_ that will prove this case once and for all!" Prosecutor Bernard exclaimed.

"You did!?" Judge asked shockingly.

The people began talking loudly until the Judge hit his bench to calm them down. "Order in the court!"

Hawk gleaned his eyes at Prosecutor Bernard.

"Eh-hem! So, there is now new evidence and I suspect that it will lead to the identity of the culprit, right?" Judge asked.

"That's right, your honor! And I like to call the witness who will explain the process of the yesterday's investigation." Prosecutor Bernard admitted.

"Alright, send this witness in!" Judge said.

A minute or two later, the witness came in. The witness was the same, old familiar detective.

"Ah, Mr. Detective Rock, so good to see you again!" Judge exclaimed.

"It is nice to see you too, your honor." Detective Rock greeted.

"Indeed, but we can chat about more causally later. Right now, we have an unfinished business to do." Judge said. "Well then, Detective Rock, please give your statement about the yesterday's investigation and the discovery of the new, definitive evidence that Prosecutor Bernard stated."

"With pleasure, your honor." Detective Rock agreed.

 **-Witness Testimony-**

 **The New Find**

 **My men and I began our second day of the investigation for this trial.**

 **We reviewed everything we know as we searched for new evidence.**

 **Luckily and surprisingly, one of my men found it; a jacket with some blood.**

 **The forensics analyzed the blood on the jacket, and confirmed that it is the victim's blood.**

 **They also found some dirt on it, too, but they couldn't confirm how it got there.**

"Ho, interesting." Judge said as he rubbed his beard with a curious look. "So, that is the new evidence you found. Well, I shall accept it, but I don't see how it identifies the culprit. Could the prosecution please explain this?"

Prosecutor Bernard smirked with pride. "Absolutely, your honor! You see, as a professional lawyer, even with all my experience, I can make mistake in my assumption. For, I, Moi declare that this new evidence leads to a potential third-party in this very case!"

The crowds of people began to talk loudly. Hawk narrowed his eyes at the prosecution as the Judge used his gavel to calm the room down.

"Order in the court I say!" He shouted. "Prosecutor Benard…are you suggesting that the defendant is NOT the culprit himself, oh, I mean herself!?"

"Yes, indeed, your honor." He answered. "As the loyal detective here testified, this jacket proved that there is someone else amiss in the crime, leading to that the defendant who is sitting here with us is not the true culprit."

"My lord!" Judge gasped. "Well then…do you suspect anyone else? Is it Mr. Faker?"

"No, your honor, but I believe that is where the defense will do his job." He said as he gestured to Hawk.

Hawk took a notice. _Hmmm, it looks to be that Prosecutor Bernard…wants me to prove the identity of the true culprit. What is he planning to do?_

"I see." Judge nodded. "Alright, the defense may begin the cross-examination, but if the defense cannot prove that there is someone who committed this crime, then I will declare my verdict. Do you understand, Mr. Veritas?" 

"Yes, your honor. I understand." Hawk nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Then, you may begin!" Judge knocked his gavel on the desk.

 **-Cross Examination-**

 **The New Find**

 **Luckily and surprisingly, one of my men found it; a jacket with some blood.**

"Hold it!" Hawk exclaimed. "Why did you felt lucky that you found this new evidence, Mr. Detective Rock?"

"Huh? What does my feeling for luck has to do with the case?" Detective asked with some annoyance in his voice. "Well, if you want to know the answer, that's because my rookie partner, Gumshoe discovered the jacket. That rookie still has a lot to learn, but he can be useful…sometimes."

"I see." Hawk rubbed his chin. "Carry on."

 **They also found some dirt on it, too, but they couldn't confirm how it got there.**

"Hold it!" Hawk shouted. "If the forensics could confirm it, do you know or could you take a guess where the dirt may have come from, Mr. Detective Rock?"

"Huh? Me? Well…maybe the victim fell while he was walking to home or work, or something and he just tripped onto the ground. That is probably how he got the dirt on his jacket."

"Objection!"

Everyone looked at the attorney as he looked determinedly and serious.

"Hey, what are you pointing at me for!?" Detective Rock asked shockingly.

"Mr. Detective Rock, you just explained your theory that you think the victim, Mr. Themis got the dirt on _his_ jacket, correct?"

"Yeah. That is what I said. What about it?"

"However, you didn't say in your testimony that this jacket was confirmed to belong to the victim himself, meaning that this jacket…does not belong to him!" Hawk proposed.

"Gah!" Detective Rock gasped as his hand cringed to his chest as if he was shot by a bullet.

"But, wait, Mr. Veritas! What does it all mean!?" Judge asked, confused.

"You see, your honor. I have a hunch that I know exactly where this dirt came from and who wore it." Hawk admitted. "By examining on dirty this jacket looks, it will be ridiculous to say that someone as clumsy as possible could even get this jacket dirty. It has to be someone who practiced a lot in sport that involves being outside. And that someone is…"

"Mr. Veritas…" Ashly spoke.

"Jason McClean, a student of Sunny Side High School, the school's ace baseball player, and my client's boyfriend!" He shouted.

"WHAT!?" Judge and Detective Rock gasped in unison as Prosecutor Bernard kept himself quiet while he listens.

The crowds outburst until they heard the word "Objection!"

Everyone turned to the source of that word, revealing to be the defendant herself.

"HELL NO! There is no way my boyfriend is the murderer, one who killed my father! There is no such way! My lawyer, he is just crazy! Please stop him NOW!"

Judge's eyes widened with a surprise look. "Umm…" He coughed to calm himself as he returned to his passive look. "I am sorry, defendant, but that cannot be acceptable to do. He is your lawyer, and this is a trial. In the court of the law, we must hear all the possible propositions. So, please Miss Ashly, sit back to your seat."

"NO! I can't! This is outrageous!" She yelled.

"Please, miss! If you continue behaving like this, then I will put you in a count of tempt. You will be silenced." Judge warned her.

"NO, I don't care! Just leave my boyfriend alone!" She argued as shed of tears watered out of her eyes.

Judge called the bailiff to stop her and took her away for the duration of the trial.

"Well, that was…surprising. Too much for my heart to take, but anyway, we will take a 15 minute break to get the new witness ready, which the defense claimed to be the real culprit of this case. This court is now adjourned!" Judge declared as he banged his gavel once.

After everyone left, Hawk rubbed his temples.

 _I'm sorry, Miss Ashly, but to prove your innocence and bring proper justice, this is what I must do…in order to bring the truth, even if it is painful one, painful to you even though you had enough. But, I will promise you this…I will prove your innocence!_

10 minutes later, the new witness arrived to testify. It was the one and only Mr. Jason McClean.

"State your name and occupation, young man." Prosecutor Bernard said.

"The name is Jason McClean, and I am the star baseball player for my high school!" He said with a grin as his teeth shined in light.

"A star baseball!? I think I may have read about you on the papers one time!" Judge remembered.

"Thanks! Glad to have a fan in the court!" Jason smiled.

"That's sounds good and all, but let's focus on the trial, shall we?" Prosecutor Bernard stated.

"Ah, yes, that's right! Ah-hem!" Judge corrected his tone. "Mr. McClean, you are here to testify because according to the defense, you're, um, being accused for a murder, which we initially thought to be committed by the defendant, Miss Ashly Themis."

"What!? That's the whole reason I am here!?" He gasped. "There is no way I would kill my girl's father! That's very low! Especially as her boyfriend and star baseball player!"

"Oh! Sorry to surprise, but um…wait a second, are you in relationship with the defendant!?" Judge asked.

"Moi, yes, your honor." Hawk spoke. "The witness, Mr. McClean is now in-relationship with the defendant."

"Oh, I see. Well…this is kind of awkward, but nonetheless, we have a trial to do. So…exactly why Mr. McCleanbrought here for?" Judge asked.

"According to the security footage that was recorded by the nearby convenience store, the witness had actually met the defendant herself around 7:00 p.m., on the same day when the murder occurred. He will testify about his meeting with the defendant and her physical state during that time, your honor." Prosecutor Bernard answered.

 _So, Prosecutor Bernard paid the convenience store a visit. He must know the security footage, then. I better keep an eye on him if he is going to counter against me._

"Ah, I see! Very well…" Judge nodded. "Witness, please testify your time meeting with the defendant on that date."

"Okey-dokey. If it is to save my girl, I will do it!" He said determinedly.

"My, you have a good spirit, young man." Judge commented.

 **-Witness' Testimony-**

 **Meeting My Girl**

" **So, after I finished my practice for the day, I decided to text my girlfriend to see if she wants to meet with me.**

 **She said that she was meeting with her father, but I insisted to meet her very badly. So, she did it!**

 **We met up at the convenience store, which was nearby where her dad works.**

 **We talked for a bit, but then she had to leave soon. Before she went away, we kissed and said goodbye for the night.**

 **After that, I went straight home."**

Judge was pondering deeply to himself. "Hmmm, this testimony is pretty solid. What does the prosecution think?"

"It is very normal to me, your honor." Prosecutor Bernard replied calmly.

"Alright then. The defense may begin the cross-examination!" Judge declared.

 **So, after I finished my practice for the day, I decided to text my girlfriend to see if she wants to meet with me.**

"Hold it!" Hawk yelled. "Exactly when did you send the text message to the defendant?"

"Um, that…" He looked a bit nervous. "I think it was around an hour before I arrived at the store."

"So, around 6'o clock, you say?" Hawk asked.

"Eeyup!" He nodded.

"I see. Moving on." Hawk said.

 **She said that she was meeting with her father, but I insisted to meet her very badly. So, she did it!**

"Hold it!" Hawk exclaimed. "Why did you insist her to meet you?"

"Objection!" Prosecutor Bernard spoke up. "Isn't it obvious? They are couple; of course it is normal that he persuaded his mere Dame to meet him."

"I agree, Mr. Prosecutor Bernard." Hawk said. "Sorry to ask an unnecessary question. Curious got to me."

"Apology accepted." Judge said.

 **We met up at the convenience store, which was nearby where her dad works.**

"Hold it!" He yelled. "Did you know that her father's profession was a lawyer?"

"Yeah, after I became her boyfriend and all." Jason answered.

"And, you knew where he worked?" Hawk asked.

"Yes! There were times where I walked her to her dad's work. I met him in once before, too." Jason said.

Hawk alerted to what he just said. "I see. Your Honor, I would like to have that part of the statement to be added into the witness' testimony, please."

"Um, which part?" Judge asked confusingly. "I don't see how it is necessary."

"The part that the witness met and knew the victim, Your Honor, and yes, it is necessary I assure." Hawk stated.

"Hmmmm, very well." Judge approved.

 **Yeah, so I knew who her father is…or was, in this case. I met him once."**

"Objection!" Hawk yelled. He gleaned at the witness. "Mr. McClean….that is a lie."

"Wait, what!?" He gasped.

"Mr. Veritas, what do you mean?" Judge questioned.

"Your Honor, the witness presented here now, Mr. Jason McClean, had met the victim not once, but more than once." Hawk said.

"What!? Are you saying I'm a liar!? Why would I want or have to lie about that!?" Jason asked offensively.

"Well, Mr. Veritas, do you actually have an evidence to back up your claim? Why would this witness lie about meeting the victim only once?" Judge asked with stern look.

"Yes, Your Honor." He nodded. "The evidence is this….footage!"

He presented Lucky-To-Go's security footages.

"What's this?" Judge looked at the footages.

"These footages are taken by the convenience store, Lucky-To-Go's security cameras where my client and the witness here met on the day of the murder. I would like you, Your Honor, and the prosecution to take a closer look at CAM 4's footage."

The judge and Prosecutor Bernard looked at the fourth camera's footage. They saw a mysterious man in the jacket, the same one that Detective Rock discovered.

"My, this jacket! It is the same one that the police found!" Judge exclaimed. "But, how this footage relate to your claim?"

"Well, Your Honor, please take a careful look at the man in the jacket, specifically his right hand." Hawk suggested.

The judge did what he was told to. "I see that his or her hand bandaged. That looks painful."

"Now…" Hawk looked back at the witness, who was sweating a bit. "Witness, please show Judge and everyone else your right hand."

"What? Why!? That is, that is…invasion of my privacy!" Jason argued.

"Witness, please show your right hand." Judge said.

"But, but!" He fidgeted his voice with nervousness.

He eventually gave up as he slowly presented his right hand, which was still bandaged.

"Ah!" Judge gasped as some of the spectators also gasped.

"Your Honor, I believe…no, I don't have doubt that the person in this footage is none other than the witness who presents in front of us, Mr. Jason McClean himself!" Hawk declared.

"Gah!" He gasped.

The spectators became noisy again, but Judge stopped their noises by banging his gavel.

"Order in the court, I say!" He yelled. "Mr. Veritas, please explain? Are you actually proposing that the true culprit, the murderer is none other than this young man, Mr. McClean, your client's very own boyfriend!?"

Hawk nodded. "Afraid so, Your Honor."

"Objection!" They all turned their attention to Jason. "No way would I kill my girl's dad! I mean, seriously! Why would I even would do that anyway!? Besides, that person in the footage with bandaged hand, he can be anyone else!? Yeah, I have my right hand bandaged, but that does not mean that it is me!"

Everyone stared at him as he panted with angry face.

"That does make a good point." Judge thought aloud.

"Objection!" Everyone then turned eyes on Hawk.

"Um, yes, Mr. Veritas?" Judge asked.

"I would agree with you, Your Honor. The witness does make a good point, but there is also other crucial detail that points to him being the real culprit." Hawk said.

"There is!?" Judge gasped.

"And what would that be, jerk!?" Jason growled. "Show it to me! Give me your best shot!"

"As you wish, Mr. McClean." Hawk said politely. "It is the jacket!"

"Why's the jacket?" Judge perplexed.

"To leave out all confusion, at first, we thought that this jacket belongs to the victim, but I don't think so. It is a bit too small for the victim's size, but by examining it closer, it seems to fit well with the witness' size instead. I believe this belongs to you, Mr. McClean?"

"Wh, what!? No, it's not!" He argued with sweats dropping down.

"Oh really? Then, would you please explain to me…" Hawk took his hand into one of the jacket's pockets, and found something.

Deep in the pocket, something was stuck, but he managed to pull it through. It was a paper, and he fixed it by unwrapping it. He examined the small slip of paper.

"Your Honor, I think the forensics has missed in discovering this, but I would like to present this receipt. According to this receipt, it was brought with a credit card number. If we take some moments for the proper analyzer to find out the owner of this number, we can find out the name for the owner of the credit card number."

Judge looked over the receipt. "Very well. Bailiff, take this to the proper person to do the job."

"Yes sir!" Bailiff obeyed.

-10 minutes later-

"The analysis is complete, Your Honor! The credit card number on the receipt belongs to a person named 'Jason McClean'." Bailiff announced.

Jason had his finger being chewed by him truly. Judge widened his eyes.

"I can't believe it." Judge said.

"Your Honor, I believe this case is coming to a close." Hawk said. Unless, our witness here, the famed high school baseball star of the year, Mr. Jason McClean has anything else to say, then you may declare your verdict."

"I highly agree with you, Mr. Veritas." Judge agreed. "Witness, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Jason had his head down until they heard a bit of laugh from him until he laughed out loud. Then, he took out a baseball, and just started swinging it like a madman until he accidentally hit himself in the face before he collapsed.

Another few minutes later, everyone was back into composure after the revelations.

"Prosecutor Bernard, is the witness OK?" Judge asked.

"He's well aided and he's being questioned by the police as we speak." Prosecutor Bernard answered.

"I see. That's good to hear." Judge nodded. "Then, I shall declare my verdict."

The defendant, Ashly Themis was at the witness chair, looking much calmer than before.

"I declare that the defendant, Miss Ashly Themis, to be…NOT GUILTY!" Judge declared as random confetti popped and fluttered over the courtroom.

"This court is dismissed!" Judge stated as he hit his gavel for the final time.

Time: March 6th, 12:05 pm

Location: District Courthouse Defendant Lobby #3

Ashly was looking down in the dump, not saying any words. Hawk watched over her as she stood in front of him.

"Miss Themis." He spoke. "I'm awfully sorry for what I did."

She slightly titled her head up to look at him.

"I only did what I did to bring the truth out, and…to save you. It is my job and duty to do what I must do, even if it causes some trouble to defendants alike. Again, I am sorry for the outcome of this. I hope that you will feel better."

She just stared at him silently.

"Well….at least now you're free girl, Miss Themis. Live your life well. I believe that is your father's wish." He said. "I may not able to prove that, but I believe deeply that is what he wanted for you. Live well, Miss Themis."

He padded her shoulder as he escorted her out the lobby.

Time: March 9th, 10:00 am

Location: Veritas Law And Co.

Hawk sat at his couch, drinking a nice, warm tea with some honey. His office was very elegant and classic look to it. There was a shelf full of books and folders, neatly organized in order. His work desk was made of marble wood, very beautiful with golden lamp at it and some paperwork in the tray on the side and black pen. He also had a small, long table.

He sighed as he looked at the pendulum clock hanging on his wall.

"Just a relaxing weekend, but I wish I have somebody to converse with." He thought.

Suddenly, there was some knocks at his door. He went up and opened, and surprised to see a familiar face.

"Miss Themis!?" He said.

"Hi there!" She greeted excitedly before she just stormed into his office.

"Miss Themis, why are you..."

"Wow, so this is your office! What a fancy office you got here!" She commented as she used her Smartphone to take pictures.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Themis!" Hawk exclaimed. "But, why are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry about that! I got a bit too excited." She said. "And, as for your question, well, few reasons! One, I want you to have this!"

She took out something from her backpack, and handed him a statue. It was a Lady Justice statue.

"Lady Justice Statue?" He said as he looked at it.

"It is another one I made, and I want you, Mr. Veritas, to have it as a gift." She admitted as she shrugged with a tint of redness on her face.

"This is wonderful." He commented. "Thank you."

"And, now for the big reason why I am here!" She walked up to him, which he backed up a bit. "Mr. Veritas, may I be your assistant please!?"

 _And so, that is my story for how I met Ashly Themis. I was a bit resistance in her proposition for assistant job for me, but at least I am happy to see that she is back to her lively self, even though her cheerful personality do give me some migraines. Nevertheless, the murder of her father was solved, but one question remains; what happened to the missing F folder? Eventually, that question will be answered in my later case, starting the one with a famous idol pop star…._

 **Court Record**

 **Profile:**

Antoine Bernard-Gender: Male, Age: 42. Description: Prosecutor from France. He studied laws in the United States, and have taken on many cases around the world. He has this strange mix language of English and French.

Detective Rock-Gender: Male, Age: 40-45? Description: Chief Detective of this case. It seems that he has something against an attorney, but I digress.

Ashly Themis-Gender: Female, Age: 15 Description: The defendant and my client. She is Prosecutor Themis' daughter. I discovered her at the crime scene. According to her, the Lady Justice statue that she made for Mr. Themis was missing from the crime scene. She also stated that the door was opened when she came to the office.

Prosecutor Themis-Gender: Male, Age: 55 Description: My old friend and victim of this case. He was also an old subordinate/understudy for my late grandfather.

Carl Faker-Gender: Male, Age: 21. Description: Professional hacker and social engineer. The second witness for the day 1 of the trial. Witnessed the murder. Also saw a mysterious person in jacket with the murder weapon on hand.

Jason McClean-Gender: Male, Age: 16. Description: A high school baseball star and Ashly's boyfriend. Met the defendant on the day of the murder. His right hand is injured from practices.

 **Evidence:**

Autopsy Report-The victim's name is Jones Themis. The cause of the death was a blunt object hit on his head. He spelled his daughter's name with his own blood, using his right hand. The room was a mess, possibly caused by a struggle fight between the victim and the murderer.

Missing "F" Folder-There was a lot of folders in Mr. Themis' cabinet drawer. Each folder was label with letter, but one with letter "F" was missing. I believe this is what the murderer was searching for, or at least whatever the content it had in it.

Missing Lady Justice Statue-Made by my client as a gift for her father. According to my client, it was missing from the crime scene and she believed it was used to kill her father.

Fingerprint scanner-The prosecutor's offices on the 3rd floor all have this installed on the door. It is a lock that can only make the door open if it scanned with the right fingerprint with a specific finger. Mr. Themis' scanner can only unlock the door if it was scanned with his left thumb.

Crime scene photos-Photos of the crime scenes. One photo showed the outline of the victim's body, with the bloody message that says "Ashley."

Themis Family's photo-This one presents Ashly's old birthday party. It shows Mr. Themis cutting the cake with his left hand.

Notes/Photos for the Security Cameras-According to this, the security camera on the third floor had a technical difficulty occurred at 7:05 p.m. At the same time, the security camera on the 1st floor showed that Ashly disappeared from the lobby. The technical difficulty was caused by Carl Faker, who was controlling remotely the entire system.

Detective Rock's Testimony-Record on Detective Rock's Testimony.

Carl Faker's Testimony-Record on Carl Faker's Testimony.

Lucky-To-Go's security DVD disc-Contains the footage taken on the night of the murder, between 6:00 pm to 8:30 pm. It shows four footages simultaneously, each taken by four cameras. CAM1 showed Ashly meeting with her boyfriend in the store and enjoying each other company while buying hot cocoa, Time: 7:06 pm. CAM4 showed the alleyway between the Prosecutor's Building and the store. At 6:53 pm, a mysterious person in a jacket ran out through the backdoor of the Prosecutor's Building, revealing a bandaged right hand.

Dirty Jacket-It was found by the police on the second day of the investigation. It has some bloods on it, revealed to belong to the victim. It also has some dirt on it. It is also the same one wore by the mysterious person who ran out through the backdoor of the Prosecutor's Building, according to the security footage by Lucy-To-Go's security CAM4.


	9. Turnabout Pop Idol 3-1

**-Turnabout Pop Idol Part 1-**

Time: March 26th, 9:15 am

Location: Veritas Law and Co.

 _It has been over some weeks since that horrible case. I defended an old friend's daughter, who was the victim, named Ashly Themis. After proving her innocence, she came to my office, gave me a gift, and offered or…pleaded a position for assistant to me. I really did not know what to say, but since she is my old friend's daughter, I accepted her as my part-time assistant, and since then, she comes to my office every day, including weekend. My office became a bit livelier ever since she started working for me. Although, most of the times, she just comes and do her homework, waiting anxiously for new clients at the same time, but I haven't got any since her case._

"Mr. Veritas!" She spoke up.

Hawk was focusing in reading a novel. "Yes, what is it, Ashly?"

"When do we get client, somebody, or even a case!? I am so BORED!" She whined.

Hawk sighed and beamed at her. "There is no need to rush, Miss Themis. Somebody will come and need my aid. I paid the advertisement on the newspaper."

"Rgh! No wonder this agency is dry with client coming in, nobody read the newspaper these days! People now read e-news!" She exclaimed as she held her Smartphone in front of his face.

He slightly pushed her phone to her. "That may be, but I prefer the old fashion way, that is all."

"Mmmmm, well, you're the boss." She moaned. "But, I think you should at least try to get into web-advertising instead. Maybe, we can find a decent web developer or someone from my school to make a web page for this agency…."

Ashly mumbled to herself as she brainstormed ideas in her notebook. Hawk just sighed as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

Two and half hour later, Ashly heard a growling noise from her bottom half. She blushed in red for how loud her stomach made.

"I see or hear it's time for lunch." Hawk spoke as he got up. He walked over to the door. "Would you like to go with me, Ashly? I was thinking of eating out."

"Yeah!" She jumped from her seat. "I mean, yes sir."

She got her jacket and they headed off to eat somewhere.

They stopped at a local beef bowl restaurant. The place was famous for its beef-covered rice bowl, and on the side, a miso soup. They served other Japanese cuisine, but to make it fit with the American taste, the meat they uses were American cow's meats.

"Mmmm, that tasted good." Ashly rubbed her tummy.

"You eat a lot for a high school girl." Hawk commented.

"Hey! I, I don't eat that a lot!" She stuttered. "Oh by the way, I thought that maybe perhaps we should have your own website for your law agency."

"My own website?" Hawk questioned.

"Yeah! Come on, Mr. Veritas! Everyone uses the Internet these days! I bet more people will notice your agency if you start web-advertising." She sounded persuasive.

Hawk just shrugged. "I don't think I want my law agency to be known through the web-advertisement. Many other law agencies are into it, which lead to a huge competition now a day. I don't I want to risk it."

"Oh come on!" She pleaded.

"Excuse me, but I can't help to eavesdrop on your conversation." They looked up to the person.

The person was a man, around his mid twenty. He had a short, brown hair and dark brown eyes. His complexion was white, but not too pale. He wore gray coat and white shirt underneath, indicated by the white neck collar, black dress pant, and black shoes. He also wore green eyeglasses.

"Hello." Hawk greeted. "Who are you, sir?"

"Oh, I am sorry to not introduce myself." He said. He putted down some bags he was holding with both took a close look, revealing to be a lot of ordered beef bowl.

"My name is Tom Olivine." He showed Hawk his business card.

"It is pleasure to meet you, Mr. Olivine. My name is Hawk, Hawk Veritas of the Veritas Law and Co agency." He exchanged his business card with Tom.

Ashly looked closely at Tom until she gasped, realizing something. "OMG!"

Hawk noticed her. "Is something wrong, Ashly?"

Tom then looked at the girl. "I know you! You are the assistant manager for the idol group, LAF5!"

"Oh, are you a fan of the girls?" Tom asked with a friendly smirk.

"Of course, I am! I love the LAF5! My name is Ashly Themis, by the way!" Ashly's eyes twinkled like stars. "Hey, Mr. Veritas, you have heard about the LAF5, right!?"

Hawk just simply sighed. "Of course, Ashly. I don't think anyone who lives in Los Angeles doesn't know who the LAF5 are, or by their full name, 'Los Angeles Flowers 5.'"

"Woah! So you do know!" She surprised. "You definitely know everything, Mr. Veritas, but anyway…" She turned to Tom. "Why is the assistant manager for the greatest female idol group in the entire city and the world here!?"

"Well, as you may guess and see what I have here, I brought some beef bowls for the girls and my fellow staff. Back to the topic, I heard, well kind of eavesdropped on the conversation and I approached you two because, well I, I mean, we need a bit of help."

"Oh, I see. So, meaning that you need a lawyer." Hawk assumed.

"That's right." Tom nodded.

"Awesome!" Ashly cheered. "I mean, yes of course, we will take on the job!"

"Really!?" Tom asked.

"Ashly, I didn't get to hear the details about the job yet!" Hawk stated.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized, but she still had the smile on her face. "So, what is the job, Mr. Olivine?"

"Well, it is kind of important, but I will explain it if you and Mr. Veritas here could help me with these." He said. "I will explain it while I drive back to the concert hall."

Shortly after, Hawk and Ashly joined with Tom, riding in his car as they headed to the LA Concert Hall. He explained the detail of the job to Hawk, who was sitting next to him while Ashly sat in the passenger's seat at the back.

"I see. That does sound troubling." Hawk said.

"Yes, it is." Tom looked a bit sad, yet serious.

"That's terrible!" Ashly stated. "But, although I heard it as a rumor from the media, but so it is true. So, if I may ask, why are the members fighting? Is one of them seriously going to quit?"

They stopped at a red light. Tom took a deep breath before he speaks again. "I hope not. I want all of them to stick together just like when they started! I don't want something like that…"

Hawk noticed the frustration, yet some lingering look at Mr. Olivine's face, but he shortly shrugged it away.

"Sorry to burst out like that. I just really cared about the girls, and it is better for them to stick together like a team like they always are, ever since the LAF5 was born." Tom said with a grin.

"I see. I understand, and I hope they will resolve their issue soon, but if they don't, then we will make them!"Ashly fistpumped. "Right, Mr. Veritas?"

He nodded. "Of course, Ashly. A fight caused by unequal pay is very serious issue, like any other legal cases, especially this one involving a local celebrity."

Ashly smiled warmly at him. "Yeah, let's do this!"

 _I admire her enthusiasm, but I may have to keep an eye on her once we arrive there and meet them._

The light turned green, making Tom to move.

Time: March 26th, 12:30 pm

Location: LA Concert Hall

They arrived at the site. Tom parked the car at the private parking space underneath the building.

"Well, this is the place." He said as he had few bags in his hand.

Hawk carried one for each hand while Ashly carried her own, too. Tom slid his ID card in the scanner, causing the door to unlock.

"You may go in first." He offered.

"Thank you!" Ashly exclaimed as she entered. Hawk nodded to Tom before he went in, too.

Tom came in last and they walked and approached the elevator. They went up by two floors, and then entered a hallway before they walked down to the right. The hallway ended with double-deck door. Tom opened the door for them.

Ashly gasped to the place they entered into while Hawk looked around with curiosity.

"Wow! So, this is the stage where LAF5 will play their concert next week!" Ashly said excitedly before he gasped widely when she saw them, rehearsing on the stage.

"Oh my god, it's them!"

Hawk looked straight at the stage where he saw five girls practicing in the dancing and singing. The far left girl had long red hair, her eyes crimson red, had the tallest height, and plump chest. She wore black sleeves shirt with a rose pattern for the design, and dark blue jean.

The girl next to her had a blond hair in a double bun hairstyle, silver eyes, and flatter chest. She wore yellow T-Shirt with dandelions for the design, and light shorts short.

The girl on the far right had a green hair down behind her neck, and green eyes. She wore green T-shirt with lily flower for the design.

The next girl was a short girl, shortest of them all. She had purple, curved hair that covered her left eyes like a crescent moon. She wore sleeveless purple shirt and mid-short sleeves short.

Finally, the girl in the center, who is the leader of the group, had a pink hair in ponytail style. She also had black eyes and her complexion was white. She had what looked like the softest skin in the world, and her body was something that some other girls would be jealous of. She wore white shirt with pink stripes and light blue sport pant.

"Hey, everybody I have food!" Tom yelled out loud. The music stopped and everyone looked at him.

"Hey, Tommy is back." The green-haired girl stated.

"Yeah, food!" The blond-girl exclaimed as she ran over to Tom, grabbed one of the beef bowls out of the plastic bag, ran back to the stage, and just began eating it.

 _That was rather….impressive in speed._

Tom, Hawk, and Ashly walked down to the stage and put the plastic bags on the table.

"Excuse me, but who are these people, Tommy?" The pony-tailed girl wondered.

"Oh, this man is Mr. Hawk Veritas, a lawyer and this girl is…"

"Ah, ah, ah, Hi! Ma-ma-ma-my name is Aaaaaa, Ashly Themis." Ashly stuttered as she tried to get her arm up for handshakes, but it was shaking nervously.

"Oh, um, hello. It is nice to meet you, Miss Ashly. I'm Cherry." Cherry said with a smile as she titled her head to the left for cute emphasis.

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!" Ashly screamed as she flustered in red while looking away, covering her face with hands as she shake around. Hawk just had a 'no comment' expression on his face as he looked at her.

"Why are these two people here, anyway?" The red-haired girl asked with slight annoyance in her tone.

"Well, you see they are here…"

"What's the meaning of this?" A voice called out, interrupting him and causing Ashly to stop how she was behaving right now. They looked to where the voice came from, coming from a woman. She looked quite fancy. She had fluffy brown coat, very red lips, wore black shades, and had curly blond hair. More or less, she looked dress like a movie star or something. Her complexion was tan brown.

The first four girls stood firmly when the woman presented. The blond-one noticed, standing up abruptly and then realized she still has her bowl in her hand. She putted it down and stood back up, firmly like the other girls as if they were soldiers.

"Oh, Ms. Leone! Allow me to introduce Mr. Hawk Veritas, and his assistant, Miss Ashly Themis." Tom presented them.

"Hello, maim. My name is Hawk Veritas." He walked up to her, presenting his business card and shaking hand with her. "I am a defense attorney, and I am here to resolve an issue that I heard from Mr. Olivine."

Each girl reacted with surprised look.

The woman peaked at him as she slightly took her shade off, revealing her dark brown eyes. "Well, it is pleasure to meet you, Mr. Veritas. I am Ray Leone, the manager." She shook her hand with his.

"Oh, so she IS the manager. Talk about wardrobe." Ashly thought as she looked with half-lidded eyes.

"It is pleasure to meet you, Ms. Leone." Hawk greeted back.

"So, you met my assistant here to solve the little problems for my girls." Ray stated.

"Ah! Finally!" The girl with long, black hair sighed. "Now, I can finally get the pay I deserve!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Rose?" The green haired girl stated with beaming eyes.

"Hmph!" Rose huffed. "It means that I am going to get the equal pay I deserve, Lily!"

"Come on, you two. Please don't fight now, right here." Cherry stated.

Rose and Lily beamed at each other until they looked away in the opposite direction with their arms crossed.

"Whoa, talk about drama!" Ashly thought in her mind.

"I see that's the problem at hand." Hawk thought aloud.

"How about let's talk about this in my private quarter?" Ms. Leone decided. "Rose, you come with me!"

"Um, yes, maim!" Rose obeyed.

"You may stay here with everyone else, Ashly." Hawk stated.

"Sweet! I mean, sure thing, sir!" Ashly obeyed as well.

 _I knew she would prefer to stay here, with her favorite idol. I hope she won't go to crazy._

"I'm going to eat alone at the dressing room. See ya later." Lily puffed as she took her beef bowl and walked away.

"Lily…" Cherry sighed. Hawk watched the situation before he walked with the manager and Rose to her private office.

Time: March 26th, 12:42 pm

Location: Manager's office

Hawk was now sitting on the sofa while Ms. Leone sat at the other sofa, facing him. Rose sat in the coach chair, in-between them.

"So, what is the matter of the issue, Miss Rose?" Hawk asked.

Before she spoke up, she was interrupted by the manager herself. "Oh, it is no such a big issue, but my little Rose here seems to have an issue with how much she is earning, Mr. Veritas."

"I see." Hawk nodded.

"Not a big issue!?" Rose exclaimed. "With all due respect, Manager, it is not such a big issue, it is THE big issue. How come I get paid less than everyone else!?"

"I want to know that, too. May you please explain, Ms. Leone?" Hawk questioned.

"Well, it is not that I want to pay my Rose here a less, but I really don't know why either. My superior at the main agency just decided that way."

"Oh really? So, this is an issue between your…pupil and your boss at the agency." Hawk analyzed.

"That's right." She nodded. "I asked them why that is and persuaded to change his mind, but he wouldn't listen."

"Please, Mr. Veritas, I just want an equal pay like the others. I am saving money for college." Rose pleased in a much calmer tone.

Hawk nodded. "Do not worry, Miss Rose. I will take on this case. There got to be some logical explanation for this, but before we work on your case, may I ask your background a bit?"

"My background?" She repeated.

"Yes, your side of the story. How this came to be?" Hawk explained.

"Well, it all started when…"

Suddenly, the door burst opened, revealing to be one of the staff members.

"What is it!? Can you see I'm having an important conversation here!?" Ms. Leone yelled.

"Sorry, maim, but…but we got trouble!" He stuttered. "One of the girls, Lily…Lily is!"

Hawk jumped out from his coach and ran out the office, running to the dressing room.

He arrived at the dressing, where he saw the other members of the idol group, Ashly, and some other staff members.

"What's going on here?" Hawk asked to them.

"Mr. Veritas!" Ashly said in tearful voice. "Lily is…."

"Excuse me, Ashly and everyone else." He moved through the crowds until he saw Cherry, the leader of the group, kneeled down, crying over Lily, who was unconscious with bubbly drew coming out of her mouth, whichwas opened.

"Lily! Lily!" She screamed with worried expression and tearful eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss Cherry!" Hawk said, putting her aside from Lily. He checked her purse, finding out her state immediately.

"No good. She is dead." Hawk said. They all gasped.

"Did anyone call the police already!?" Hawk asked.

"Don't worry!" Tommy stated. "I will call them!"


End file.
